Circle's End
by Lori2279
Summary: What if Emma had met Captain Hook before? What if they were in love?
1. Chapter 1

Authors: Me & Goodform2011

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Notes: Idea came to us after reading that Emma was originally supposed to have three kids.

-d-d-d-

"Ian?" Emma breathed out in her shock when she got a look at the survivor they'd uncovered. She'd been by the tower when Aurora had discovered him. He was on his feet by the time she'd made it over to where he was standing with her mother, Mulan, and Aurora. She studied him for a moment before she drew her hand back and punched him square in the nose.

"What was that for?" Killian's hand went to his face as he picked himself off the ground, having not immediately recognized his assailant.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret looked at her daughter in shock before she looked back at the stranger who chose that moment to look her directly in the eye. She gasped slightly. She knew those eyes. She'd seen them every day for almost a year. They were the same shape and shade of blue as her youngest grandson.

"Emma!" Killian gasped as his eyes locked with Emma, "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each another?" Aurora asked.

"No, I've never met him in my life," Emma stated as she turned away abruptly and started for the towers again. "It'll be dark soon. We should try to find some place to set up camp in case Cora comes back."

"Emma," Killian called out again.

"Leave her alone," Mary Margaret warned as she walked off to catch up with her recently reunited daughter.

"Emma," Killian called out once more, "I can expl..."

"I believe you were told to leave her alone," Mulan pointed her sword at him. "Now, Emma called you Ian. That's not the name you were using when you first came around. Who were you lying to?"

"Myself," Killian muttered as he watched Emma walk off as he was being tied to a tree.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret found her daughter looking at her cell phone again. She peeked over her shoulder and smiled. "I thought Austin got his eyes from your grandmother. I guess I was wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it," Emma stated as she powered down her phone abruptly.

"Okay," Mary Margaret nodded towards her daughter's phone. "Can I see? I like looking at them too."

"I always said that Austin looked like his father," Emma conceded as she flipped to a particular picture, "It was both a blessing and a curse."

"So, that was Ian," Mary Margaret nodded as she looked at the picture of herself, Emma, and Brooklyn. "She has David's mother's smile. It was so kind, and so was she."

"I never expected to see him again, certainly not in this fairytale land," Emma stated, "Who is he here?"

"I don't know," Mary Margaret shook her head.

"I think I might," Aurora approached them with a satchel. "He had this on him. I searched it."

"And?" Emma asked.

Aurora pulled out a shiny silver hook and gave it to Emma.

"Oh my God," Emma gasped.

"Captain Hook?" Mary Margaret said as she stared at the hook in Emma's hand.

"First a criminal and then a pirate," Emma grumbled, "I sure know how to pick 'em."

"Being a thief is not always a bad thing," Mary Margaret told her. "How do you think I met your father?"

"How do you think I met Neal?" Emma returned.

"He won't talk to me. He wants to talk to Emma," Mulan approached them. "He says his name is Killian."

"Not happening," the mother in Mary Margaret came out.

"He wasn't spared. He's a plant of Cora's," Emma got up. She gave her mother the cell phone, "Keep that so I won't be tempted to use them to find out what he's up to. Time me. Five minutes. If he doesn't give up the information, signal me. I'll whistle, and then we're running like hell."

"Wait," Mary Margaret reached out to grab Emma's hand, "How do you know he's a plant?"

"Because Cora is too smart not to have a back-up plan," Emma said.

"I'll give you two minutes," Mary Margaret stated.

"Five. I have to give him a little time to work me."

"Don't let him work you too much. I don't need more grandchildren just yet," Emma warned her.

"Don't worry. I know better," Emma said as she walked towards the tree.

"God, I hope so," Mary Margaret stated under her breath.

"So, Captain Hook, huh," Emma said as she approached him, "Of all the scenarios I imagined, that's one that never occurred to me."

"Emma, I can explain," Killian tried to get free of the ropes, "If you'll untie me, I'll tell you."

"Not happening," Emma shook her head. "Have you been working with Cora long?"

"Awhile," Killian admitted.

"Did she send you after me in Boston? Is that what we were all about?"

"No," Killian shook his head vigorously, "No, she just sent me to Boston. She told me I deserved a reprieve."

"Is that what I was? Good to know," Emma shook her head. "You have about three minutes. Start talking."

"Everything that I was with you was real," he insisted.

"Really, your name is Ian? Funny, how everyone here calls you Captain Hook or Killian."

"Em," Killian began.

"What's Cora's plan? What's her angle?" Emma interrupted him.

"I don't know," Killian insisted, "She just left me here and told me to fend for myself. I played dead, so I wouldn't end up dead. Then you four happened upon me."

"I realize we haven't seen each other in a while, but you have to remember that I know when someone is lying," Emma shook her head.

"I'm not lying," he insisted, "When my intentions differed from Cora, she cut me loose. I wanted to get revenge against a man that took away my first love. I told you about Milah and how she was taken from me."

"And Cora?"

"I don't know," he repeated.

Emma shook her head, "Who is he? This man you want revenge on."

"He's an evil man," Killian stated, "I don't know who he is in your world, but we called him Rumplestiltskin."

"Gold," Emma said. She turned and motioned to her companions. "Cut him loose."

"What? No," Mary Margaret stated, "Captain Hook is a dangerous man."

"He and Cora were working together. He wants to go to Storybrooke to get to Rumplestiltskin. Cora wants to get there too. We have to get there first. Hook knows how to get there, don't you, Ian?"

"Can we trust him to not betray us?" Mary Margaret spoke softly to her daughter.

"Probably not, but I want to get home to my children as much as you want to get home to David," Emma responded, "What other option do we have?"

"Mulan, make sure his h-arms are tied together," Mary Margaret turned to the warrior. "And keep him in front of you. He's going to help us, or we're going to leave him dangling from a tree in the most ogre populated place you know of."

"He's coming with us?" Mulan's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "But we need some help, and right now he's the only one around to give it."

Killian smirked slightly as he was tied up.

"Don't make me wipe that smug smirk off your face," Emma warned him.

"This violent tendency of yours is new," Killian said. "I like it."

"Wanna see my violent tendencies?" Mary Margaret gave him a shove.

"Like mother, like daughter," Killian stated.

"You have no idea," Emma murmured, remembering the story of how her parents met in Henry's book.

-d-d-d-d-

"What are you thinking about?" Mary Margaret asked Emma as they stopped to rest for a bit as nightfall approached.

"That I hope Henry is smarter about asking for help than his grandpa," Emma admitted. "Two four year olds and a ten year old is enough to drive a person crazy."

"Ruby and Granny won't wait to be asked," Mary Margaret assured her. "They'll barge right in."

"I hope so," Emma stated, "Poor Brooklyn. She won't know what to do with that much testosterone."

"That's an odd name," Aurora chimed in. "Why did you choose it?"

"It's the name of a place I lived for awhile, and right after I found out there were two babies instead of just one, I was sitting in a diner-"

"A diner?" Aurora interrupted, confused.

"You'd call it a tavern, I guess," Emma said. "Anyway, I was sitting at a table and the song playing as I looked at picture of them was Brooklyn & Austin. That's when I knew."

"I had the same feeling when I decided on your name," Mary Margaret smiled wistfully.

"You must miss them terribly," Aurora stated.

"I do. I just got Henry back," Emma shook her head.

"Back, where was he?" Aurora asked, not understanding what Emma could possibly mean.

"I guess you don't have adoption here," Emma looked at Mary Margaret.

"No, we do," Mary Margaret said, "Sort of, anyways."

"Anyway, I was very young when I had Henry, and I gave him up for adoption. Though I guess I should have been more selective with the adoptive parent."

"I don't understand," Aurora frowned.

"Regina adopted my son," Emma explained.

"The Evil Queen," Aurora looked shocked.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"How awful!" Aurora gasped.

"That was before I knew how awful she was," Emma replied.

"And now?"

"I don't know. That's why I need to get home before Cora does. She is not getting near my kids."

"How old are the youngest ones?"

Emma looked ahead and said quietly, "Almost five."

"We'll get you home, Emma," Mulan stated, "Cora will get nowhere near them."

"Thanks, Mulan," Emma smiled. "So, Hook, where are we going?"

"That depends," Killian stated, "Where is home?"

"Maine," Mary Margaret stated.

"If we can get to the Jolly Roger, I should be able to navigate us back to your world. If I remember correctly, Maine is a seaside state."

Emma glared at the back of Killian's head and then looked at the sky, "We should stop for the night."

"I'll start looking for wood to build a fire," Aurora stated.

"We'll take turns keeping watch," Emma stated.

"I'll take the first shift," Killian offered.

"We're watching you, Pea Brain," Emma scowled at him.

"Emma, I'll take the first watch. You look exhausted," Mary Margaret said. "Go to sleep."

"I don't know that I'll sleep much, but I'll try," Emma nodded.

Killian watched Emma take her jacket off and bunch it under her head as she lay out near where the fire was being built. She caught his look and very deliberately turned her head from his gaze.

Killian continued to watch her, his mind flashing through all the moments that they shared together, all the happiness.

Mary Margaret sat down next to him, "So you're Ian."

"Once upon a time," Killian nodded.

"Did Cora send you after my daughter?"

"No," Killian responded honestly, "I had no idea she was your daughter until a few hours ago. She was just Emma to me back then."

"My grandson has this book of stories. It has tales about the lives of many in this land. Your story was in there. The woman you loved," Mary Margaret gave him a look, "Milah."

"One of two women that I loved," Killian glanced towards Emma again, "She was Rumplestiltskin's wife before he was the evil man he became. When he found us together, he ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it to dust in front of me. Then he took my hand in the ensuing fight.

"And that's when you went to Neverland," Mary Margaret nodded. "So you'd have all the time you'd need to plan your revenge."

"And during that time I became entangled with Cora," Killian nodded.

"Can we trust you?" Mary Margaret asked him.

"I left your daughter behind once because of Cora. I'm not going to do it again."

"You're still in love with Emma," Mary Margaret realized.

"I am," Killian nodded.

"If you do anything to hurt her or keep her from our family…"

"She found the son she gave up?"

"More like he found her," Mary Margaret smiled. "He's like his grandfather."

"Is there anyone in her life?" he asked hesitantly.

"There was for a moment," Mary Margaret smiled sadly, thinking of Graham.

"I didn't want to leave her," Killian confessed, "Cora pulled me back to Wonderland in the middle of the night. I went to sleep with Emma and woke up alone in some foreign place. It felt like my own heart was ripped out."

"Cora's good at that," Mary Margaret said shaking her head sadly. "She ripped out the heart of the man her daughter loved right in front of Regina."

"Like mother, like daughter," he growled.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"I don't know that I want to," Killian admitted looking at Emma.

"You're not dreaming. She's not going to disappear."

"I don't know if I'm willing to take that chance," he replied.

Mary Margaret thought for a moment and then pinched Killian's arm.

"Ow. What the bloody hell was that for?"

"To prove you weren't dreaming."

"Must have picked that up in another realm," he rubbed at his arm.

Mary Margaret giggled, "Sleep, Captain. She'll still be here in the morning."

He nodded as he propped himself up against a tree. For the first time in over five years, he felt hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma climbed the branches of the tree she'd slept under until she was high enough to have a good view of the area. She leaned back against the trunk and smiled as the sun came up. She couldn't count how many times she'd done this with Austin. He was her morning child. Knowing what she did now, she knew that he'd gotten that from his grandmother.

"You're up early."

"Morning, Mulan," she greeted the warrior as she sat down on a neighboring branch. "Force of habit. My youngest son likes to greet the sun. We usually crawl out onto our fire escape."

"I'm the same way," Mulan stated. "Something he picked up from his father?"

"No," Emma shook her head as she fought the impulse to look down at the campsite. "His grandmother is a morning person."

"She doesn't seem much like a morning person to me," Mulan looked down to see Mary Margaret still sound asleep.

"Give her a bed and a good night's sleep, and she is annoyingly chipper in the morning," Emma giggled softly.

"How long were you and Killian together?" Mulan asked as she watched Emma glance down for a moment too long.

"About eight months," Emma admitted. "I guess my hitting him made things pretty obvious."

"It's more the way you look at him and him at you."

Emma shook his head, "He's in love with a ghost. He always has been."

"I used to think that a heart could only hold love for one person," Mulan stated, "But now I think that when the one that you love dies, the heart magically allows room for another."

"You lost someone," Emma realized.

"His name was Shang," Mulan nodded, "We fought together in battle."

"And has your heart made room for someone else?"

"Yes, but his heart belongs to another."

"So what happens then?" Emma inquired.

"You go on," Mulan said sagely.

"That's what I need to do," Emma stated.

"Hey, are you guys coming down or what?" Mary Margaret called up.

"Coming," Emma nodded.

Emma and Mulan climbed down. Towards the bottom, Emma lost her footing and nearly fell. Killian's reflexes kicked in as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Careful, Love."

Emma carefully extracted herself from him with a quiet, "Thank you."

"How far is this ship of yours, Hook?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A half day's walk. No more," Killian said.

"Start walking, Captain," Mary Margaret prodded him.

"Before I go anywhere, I want a word with Emma," Killian said.

"No," all four women said at once.

"Do you know of another way to get home?" Killian challenged them.

"We'll be aboard your ship in twelve hours," Emma reminded him. "You'll be able to have all the words with me that you want. Now get going."

"Two minutes," Killian demanded.

"Fine," Emma conceded. "His arms are still tied, right?"

"Uh, no," Aurora stated, "He couldn't have caught you otherwise."

"Mulan, if you don't mind. I'm not taking any chances," Emma motioned to Killian.

"Emma, I'm not going to hurt you," Killian told her.

"Pirate," Emma's eyes narrowed towards him.

Mulan pulled out her sword and handed it to Emma.

"That works too," Emma nodded. "Which way are we going?"

Killian pointed.

"Why don't you guys do some scouting? We'll be right there."

Aurora, Mulan, and Mary Margaret nodded as they gave Killian and Emma a few minutes alone.

"Talk fast," Emma said.

"There's something you need to know," Killian started. "When I left, I didn't leave you by choice."

"Now really isn't the time to have this discussion," Emma rolled her eyes, not believing for a moment that he was telling the truth.

"Listen to me," Killian insisted, "You always said that you knew when someone wasn't telling the truth. Look into my eyes, I'm telling you the truth now."

"You know it doesn't matter if you left by choice or not. The truth is I always knew you'd leave. You were and always will be in love with Milah. I couldn't compete with a ghost."

"I never wanted you to compete with Milah. Yes, I will always love her, but there was...is room enough for both of you," Killian insisted.

"I want one thing from you. I want you to get us back to Storybrooke before Cora gets there. Start walking," Emma pointed with Mulan's sword. "Also, start praying to whatever higher power you believe in, God, Davy Jones, or whatever, that we do get there before her. If even one hair on any of my children's heads is harmed, Gold isn't going to have to worry about you because you will be at the bottom of the ocean."

"Children?" he repeated in confusion, "You had one child when I knew you, and you gave him up for adoption. Your mother said last night that you were reunited with him."

"I have two more, all of which are none of your business," Emma said. "Get going."

"How old are the other two?" Killian demanded.

"What part of none of your business do you not understand?"

"Emma, is one of them mine?"

"You know what? Stay here. I don't care," Emma started to walk away from him.

"Dammit Emma! You can trust me."

"I can't trust you any further than I can throw you, which isn't far," she snarled.

"Emma, am I a father?" Killian asked her point blank.

"Why do you care?" Emma asked.

"If I'm a father, I'm going to care," he told her.

"You didn't care enough to find your way back in the first place," Emma hissed, "You clearly knew a way to get there."

"I didn't want you involved in my vendetta," he explained, "Once I found Rumplestiltskin and had my revenge, I intended to find my way back to you. I had no idea he was in the mortal realm."

"You're too late. I went against my instincts once, and I paid the price. Never again," Emma shook her head. "Now, let's go."

"Boy or girl," Killian pressed.

Emma closed her eyes as an image of Brooklyn and Austin popped into her mind. She turned her head slightly so Killian couldn't see her expression.

"Both," she whispered finally.

"I…ah…" Killian fumbled for respond.

"Happy now," she glared at him.

"When did-"

"You were long gone," Emma hissed.

"Emma, I'm so so…"

"Don't you dare apologize for them," Emma growled, "They are two of the best things in my life."

"I wasn't going to apologize for them. I was going to apologize for not being there with you, with them."

"Don't worry," Emma shook her head. "You just sped up the inevitable. We both know you would have been gone long before I gave birth."

"You have no idea how much it killed me to not be with you," Killian told her, "And now knowing I missed years of my children's lives…"

"Get us home, get your stinking revenge, and then go away," Emma gritted out. "Now move!"

Killian decided to push her no more, though his list of people to seek revenge against had now doubled. He would get Cora for taking away his chance at a good life, a happy life.

-x-x-x-x-

"Aurora, thank you so much," Mary Margaret hugged the other princess on the docks near the Jolly Roger. Killian had already gone aboard to prepare for their departure while the rest of the travel party stayed to make their farewells as Mulan and Aurora would not be traveling with them to the Mortal Realm. "I hope some how you get Philip back."

"Thank you," Aurora smiled, "I hope so too."

"We'll never stop trying to restore him," Mulan added, "Safe travels."

"You know it's funny, I actually toyed with the name Aurora at one point," Emma smiled. "I liked the nickname it came with."

"Rory," Aurora guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"My nanny called me that when I was young."

"Stay safe," Mary Margaret stated as she hugged Aurora and Mulan once more.

"You too," Aurora smiled as she gave Emma a hug. "I hope you get back to your loved ones before Cora does."

"We will," Emma stated confidently. Now that Killian had added incentive, she knew there was no stopping him.

"Ladies?" Killian called from the deck. "Are we ready then?"

Emma and Mary Margaret climbed aboard, both side stepping Killian's offer of assistance.

Emma steadied herself as the ship set sail.

"I hope you don't get sea sick, Love," Killian couldn't resist the urge to tease her a bit.

Emma gave him a look as she made her way to the front of the ship. She put her hands on the railing and leaned over, hoping to catch sight of any kind of fish to take her mind off the sway of the ship.

"Hold on tight, lass, there be rough seas again," Killian spun the wheel, virtually spinning the ship in a circle creating a whirlpool as he reached into his pocket.

Emma crouched down and held tight to the columns of the railing. She glanced around and found her mother doing the same thing.

"What are you doing, Hook?" Emma called out to him just as he tossed a bit of dust into the sea.

"Getting you home," he yelled. "I think it's time I met the rest of your family, don't you?"

"My father knows how to handle a sword too," she yelled.

Killian let out a hearty laugh as the sea appeared to vanish. It felt as if the ship had been swallowed by a black hole as they kept falling. Just when Emma thought all hope was lost, the sea reappeared and the ship stopped spinning.

"Would someone mind telling me what just happened?"

"I think we went through a portal," Mary Margaret said. "Are you alright?"

"Storybrooke," Emma smiled as she pointed to the land behind her mother. "I can see the cannery."

"Oh thank heavens," Mary Margaret cheered as tears welled in her eyes.

"It still looks intact," Emma bit her lip as she peered at it.

"Is it not supposed to be?" Killian asked as he navigated towards the harbor.

"I just want to know that we got home before Cora did," Emma reminded him.

"Cora didn't have the Jolly Roger, or fairy dust," he grinned.

"Is that what you used?" Mary Margaret asked. "Good to know. I wish the wind would pick up. I'd like to get there before the sun goes down."

As if she'd commanded the wind, it came with a force that nearly knocked them all off their feet.

"How did you do that?" Emma stared at her mother.

"I didn't. At least I don't think I did," Mary Margaret frowned.

"You wanted to get home before sunset," Hook stated as he navigated the ship towards the docks, "You'll have your wish, Your Highness."

Emma put a hand on her mother's shoulder as she looked at the coastline of Storybrooke.

-d-d-d-

"David? Henry?" Mary Margaret was the first through the door to the loft. "Hello?"

"Maybe they're at Granny's. It's almost dinner time."

"Mommy," a little brunette suddenly streaked toward them.

"Brooklyn," Emma scooped up her daughter. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too," the little girl hugged her tight.

"Where are David and your brothers?" Emma asked as she kissed her daughter's forehead as she looked around.

"They're at the station," Ruby said as she came in. "You're back!"

"Couldn't get home fast enough," Emma continued to hug her daughter tight. Not knowing how time compared between realms, she asked, "How long have we been gone?"

"A few weeks," Ruby hugged Mary Margaret. "We were so worried."

"We're fine," Mary Margaret assured her, "Is Cora here?"

"Cora? Regina's mother?" Ruby looked confused. "I thought she was dead."

"It's a long story," Mary Margaret shook her head.

"It always is," Ruby sighed.

"I want to see my boys," Emma said.

"They're at the station," Ruby said again. "Come by the diner for dinner."

Emma nodded as she looked at the tangles of her daughter's hair, "I bet Grandpa didn't know how to tame these tangles, did he?"

"No," Brooklyn shook her head.

"I offered to help her," Ruby chimed in, "But I think she's scared to have anyone else come near her with a brush after David tried."

"We'll fix your hair after we see your grandpa and brothers," Emma promised.

"Yes, let's go," Mary Margaret nodded.

Brooklyn nodded as she clung tight to her mother as they made their way to the station.

Killian was several steps away, too mesmerized to approach.

"And this is?" Ruby noticed him staring.

"He's here for Rumplestiltskin," Emma said. "It's the pawn shop on Main Street."

Killian was too stunned to even hear her.

"Have we met?" Ruby asked as Emma and Mary Margaret left.

"I don't think so," Killian shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, "You smell familiar."

"Smell?" Killian looked at her. "Who are you, lass?"

"Ruby. You might know me better as Red Riding Hood," Ruby smiled.

"A werewolf," Killian realized, "I didn't think there were many of your kind left."

"There aren't," Ruby shook her head as she looked him over. She stopped when she got to the hook. "Oh dear lord."

"You'd probably know me as Captain Hook," he stated, "But I prefer Killian."

"Call me Ruby," she said with a smile. "I work at Granny's Diner."

"Point me towards this diner," Killian requested, "I have people to meet."

"Follow me. I have to tell Granny about Emma and Mary Margaret anyway."

-c-c-c-

"Mom!" Henry ran to Emma followed by his little brother as she and Mary Margaret entered the sheriff's station.

"Henry, Austin," Emma engulfed both of her sons in a hug as they ran into her arms as David went to embrace Mary Margaret.

"You're back," David was murmuring in his wife's ear. "Thank God."

"I thought I'd never see you again," Mary Margaret choked up as she hugged him tighter.

"Okay, line up," Emma said to her boys as she inspected each of them. "Two hands, two arms, two legs, and two feet. Good, you're both in one piece."

"Give me some credit," David chuckled.

"Gramps is teaching me how to sword fight," Henry smiled.

Emma looked to David with disapproving eyes.

"Wooden swords, very short, not at all sharp," David elaborated. "And I didn't let Brooklyn or Austin anywhere near them."

"Good," Emma sighed in relief.

"He's pretty good," David smiled, "Kind of reminds me of you, Snow."

"Takes after his grandpa," Mary Margaret amended as she hugged him again.

"I am just so glad to be home that I can't bring myself to be angry about the sword fighting," Emma sat down and Austin crawled up on her lap to share it with his sister.

"We had ice cream for breakfast yesterday," Austin tattled on his grandfather.

"David!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"Hey, that was supposed to be a secret," David frowned playfully at his youngest grandson.

"Well, now that I'm back, we won't be having that again," Emma told her son, earning a frown.

"Aw nuts," Austin frowned.

"Why don't we go have dinner at Granny's?" Mary Margaret smiled.

Austin and Brooklyn hopped off their mother's lap and took the hands that Mary Margaret held for them. Even though they were only now able to see her as their grandmother, they'd been very fond of her since they first arrived in Storybrooke.

"Welcome home, Daughter," David hugged Emma.

"Thank you," Emma hugged him back. "Henry, why don't you catch up with your grandma? I have something I need to tell your grandpa. We'll meet you at Granny's."

"Okay," Henry nodded as he caught up to his siblings.

"Everything okay?" David asked as he sat down with Emma.

"You and I weren't close enough before the curse that you would've felt comfortable asking me about Austin and Brooklyn's father. After the curse was broken, you didn't have the time. There's something you need to know about him."

"Him...as in Austin and Brooklyn's father? I know him?"

"You probably know of him. I doubt you would've made his acquaintance. You didn't really run in the same social circles."

"Wait, is he from our world?"

"Yeah, but he spent a lot of his time in Neverland and Wonderland," Emma told him.

"Never...wait. Hook?"

"I knew him as Ian, but apparently he calls himself Killian," Emma elaborated.

"When...where…_how_ did you meet him?"

"Boston," Emma admitted. "We met one night and even though every part of me was screaming not to trust him, I did."

"Why are you telling me about this now?"

"Because he's the way we got home."

"And?"

"He's here. He wants revenge on Gold."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," David replied, "But what kind of grudge does he have against him?"

"When he was Rumplestiltskin, Gold killed his estranged wife, Milah."

"I remember the story of how she left her husband and child," David nodded.

"Did you hear the part where Milah was in love with Killian?"

"I guess I didn't pay that close of attention to Henry's stories until recently," David admitted.

"He ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of Hook," Emma said. "Then he cut off Hook's hand."

"Sounds like a worthwhile grudge to hold."

"Wouldn't you?" Emma replied.

"I would," David confirmed. "After he gets his revenge, then what?"

"He claims that before any of this happened, his plan was to get his revenge and then get back to me."

"Does he know about the twins?" David asked

"He does now," Emma nodded. "It doesn't matter. He gets his revenge on Gold or Rumple, and then I am making him go away."

"Do you think he's simply going to leave because you ask him to?"

"I don't know," Emma shook her head. "But I can't let my kids get attached to him."

"Can't let them get attached or can't let yourself get reattached?" David asked.

"No psychobabble, okay?" Emma rolled her eyes. "If I need that, I'll go see Archie."

"Fair enough," David nodded. "So Captain Hook's the father of my two youngest grandchildren. That actually explains a few things."

"Such as?" Emma asked as they walked out of the station towards Granny's.

"Brooklyn's fondness for that song 'Hoist The Colors'," David pointed out. "Henry said it's the only thing that will put her to sleep sometimes."

"You have no idea how hard it is to get that song out of my head," Emma shook her head.

"Explains so much," David guided Emma towards the diner, "I haven't been able to say it, but I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Emma nodded. "I'm glad my kids had you while I was gone. I think they got pretty lucky in the grandfather department."

"I got incredibly lucky in the grandchild department, but it seems a little strange to have grandchildren, when my daughter is nearly the same age as me," he chuckled.

Emma had to laugh as they opened the door to Granny's before she stopped short, "It's the father department I have to work on."

Killian looked up from his meal at the counter, "Ah, she arrives."

"How do you want to handle this?" David asked his daughter when every fiber of his being wanted to claim a sword and duel with the man before him.

"Go sit down," Emma told him. "Sooner or later, I have to have a conversation with him, and I don't want to scare my kids."

"If you need backup, I was recently deputized," he winked.

"I'll remember that," Emma smiled as she watched him sit with their family before she looked at Ruby, "Put his meal on our bill. I doubt he has the correct currency to pay for it."

"On the house," Ruby assured her.

"Buying me dinner?" Killian smirked, "I'll have to get used to those mortal realm traits once more. What is it called? Being an enlightened woman?"

"It's called being a cheap and broke pain in the ass," Emma hissed.

"I missed you, too, Love," Killian laughed.

"Let's go outside," Emma motioned.

"Trying to get me alone already?" he chuckled, "My, my, has it been that long?"

"Outside or so help me, God, I will get Granny's crossbow and play William Tell with you."

"Not familiar with that chap's story, but I'm up for role playing if you are," he followed her outside.

Emma waited until the door to the diner closed, "Did you approach my mother when she brought the kids in?"

"No," he responded calmly.

"Good," Emma nodded. "I can point you towards Gold, if you want."

"Emma, I'd like to meet them," he told her, "I figured you should be the one to make introductions. I'm even sporting enough to be introduced as an old friend for the time being."

"You're dressed as a pirate," she pointed out, "There aren't exactly Pirate Bars in this world, and if there were, I wouldn't be caught dead in one. My children would see through that ruse."

"They're not even five," Killian reminded her.

"Henry's nearly eleven, and he's the one who figured the whole curse thing out. He found me in Boston in my apartment-"

"Are you still in our apartment?"

"I was. I gave it up awhile ago," Emma admitted.

"Such a shame," he frowned, "It was such a cozy little place."

"Yeah, it was great," Emma nodded, "Even with the memory of waking up without you."

"I'll apologize for that until I'm blue in the face if you need me to," Killian stated, "I never wanted to leave."

"But you've always wanted revenge against Gold...Rumple...whatever his name is in whatever world we're in," Emma began to rub her temple as the days caught up with her, "You were always going to leave."

"And I was always going to come back," Killian added quietly. "You were my other goal in life."

"What's done can't be undone," Emma shook her head. "I can't trust you, and I'm not letting anyone I can't trust near any of my kids."

"They're my children too," he insisted, "I deserve a chance."

"You came here for revenge. It's within walking distance. Why are you out here arguing with me?"

"Because some things are more important than revenge," he replied.

"You know there were times when you'd wake me from a dead sleep because you were calling out Milah's name in your sleep," Emma said. "I don't think there's anything more important to you than taking from Gold what he took from you."

"Yes, I believe that Gold should pay for his sins," Killian conceded, "But I also believe that I should be allowed the chance to interact with my children, perhaps even allow them to know me as their father."

"Dammit, no! I will not let them get attached to you. I will not let you break their hearts," Emma finally exploded.

"I will not do to them what I accidentally did to you," he insisted.

"And when the sea comes calling again?" she challenged him.

"I didn't give the sea a passing thought the entire time that we were together."

"Liar!"

"Stubborn, insufferable woman!"

"Aren't you just the pot calling the kettle black?" she hissed, "Leave before I find that damn crossbow."

"I'm not going away, Emma," he told her as she turned her back on him. "You will trust me again."

"Never going to happen," she walked with purpose back into the diner, putting on the best act she could.

"Everything okay?" David asked as Emma sat down.

"Everything's fine," Emma smiled. "Now, where's my burger? I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stretched as she rose from her bed the next morning. She could hear the theme song for Phineas and Ferb, so she knew Henry was watching television.

She smiled at the reminder that she was back home where she belonged until she spotted a single rose on the nightstand next to her bed.

"How the hell…" she breathed as she picked it up and noticed the note underneath it.

_Em-_  
_I'm still the man you remember._  
_I love you._  
_-K_

She didn't want to admit it, but she felt herself melt a little in response. He'd been the only one she'd allowed to call her 'Em.'

She put the flower down and went into the living room.

"Hey Kid. Where is everyone?" she asked looking around. Brooklyn usually chatted incessantly until someone told her to stop. It was oddly quiet.

"Grandma and Grandpa took Brooklyn and Austin with them to get breakfast. They said you deserved a chance to sleep in," Henry explained as he kept his attention on the television.

"Did your siblings get you hooked on that show?" Emma smirked.

"It's funny," Henry smiled. "Besides I wanted to talk to you."

"Everything okay?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Who was that guy last night?"

"Right. I was wondering when you were going to ask me about him," Emma nodded. "Henry, that was Captain Hook."

"How did he get here?" Henry asked as he pulled out his book and flipped to the appropriate story.

"The Jolly Roger and some fairy dust," Emma told him. "He's how we got home."

"He's going after Mr. Gold, isn't he?" Henry realized.

"He probably will," Emma nodded.

"How come he has the same eyes as Austin?" Henry asked, "Are we related to him?"

"I was in Boston a little over five years ago when I met a man named Ian Jones. I fell in love with him. One night we went to sleep and when I woke up the next morning he was gone. I didn't see him again until that lady I told you about last night, Aurora, found a survivor in a camp back in the Enchanted Forest. Ian is Captain Hook. He's also Brooklyn and Austin's father."

"That's so cool," Henry's eyes went wide in surprise.

"That's one word for it," Emma chuckled. "Secret is another. Your brother and sister don't know about him. Since I'm not sure what he's going to do after he has his revenge on Gold, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay. I wish I had a pirate for a father," Henry frowned.

"You've got a prince for a grandfather," Emma reminded him.

"Yeah," he continued to frown, "But I don't even know my father."

"I know," Emma leaned back against the couch. "I am sorry for that. He died a long time ago."

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

"I'll take a look through my things. I might," Emma nodded. "Henry, did you hear anything on the fire escape last night or early this morning?"

"No," he shook his head, "Just Austin this morning when he woke up and went to watch the sunrise."

"Right," Emma nodded.

"Why?"

"I thought I heard scratching sometime during the night."

"It was probably a cat or something."

"Maybe," Emma nodded as she thought back to the words Killian wrote.

"Hello, we have take-out," Mary Margaret announced as she, David, Brooklyn, and Austin came through the door.

"Mommy!" Austin ran straight for her followed by his sister.

"Good morning, Sweethearts," Emma hugged them both, "Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa this morning?"

"Yep, Grammy did my hair," Brooklyn stated proudly.

"And she did a beautiful job," Emma smiled. "What did Granny feed you?"

"Waffles!" Austin smiled.

"Yum," Emma stated, "Did you bring me any?"

"Uh-huh," Austin nodded. "Bacon and fruit, too."

"You know me so well," Emma ruffled his hair.

"Henry, breakfast for you, too," Brooklyn climbed on her brother's lap.

"Thanks, Brookie," he hugged her before he went to the table where Mary Margaret was setting out his plate.

"How'd you sleep?" David asked as Emma sat at the table with Austin on her knee.

"Good," Emma nodded. "I'd almost forgotten what having a mattress felt like."

"Did you go camping, Mommy?" Austin looked at her with his eyes wide as usual.

"Something like that, Sweetheart," Emma nodded. "I also climbed a tree to watch the sun rise."

"He's quite the early riser, isn't he?" David nodded. "Tough to get used to."

"Did you wake Grandpa every morning?" Emma snickered in response.

"He locked the window," Austin frowned.

"That wasn't very nice of him, was it?" Emma chuckled.

Austin shook his head.

"He doesn't sing good, Mommy," Brooklyn added her two cents. "And he didn't know the words."

"Did you teach him, Peanut?" Emma inquired as both she and her mother bit their lips to keep from laughing.

"Henry gave him your music box. That taught him the words," Brooklyn smiled at her big brother.

"That was good thinking, Henry," Emma replied.

"Thanks," Henry said over a mouthful of waffles.

"Not with your mouth full," Emma and Mary Margaret said at the same time.

"That's spooky," David looked between his wife and daughter.

"Mother," Emma raised her hand.

"Me, too," Mary Margaret reminded them. "Also a teacher."

"So, what are we going to do today?" David asked to change the subject, "Something special hopefully to mark your return home."

"Actually Granny stopped me before we left the diner," Mary Margaret said. "She said something about a welcome home party. She and Ruby are going to plan it. They'll let us know when and where."

"That will take a little while," Emma stated, "What would you guys like to do today?"

"Well, after checking the date, I realized that Halloween's in a less than a week," Mary Margaret said. "So, maybe we should find you guys some costumes."

"Yay!" Brooklyn cheered.

"Why don't I take them shopping and let you two have some time alone?" Emma suggested to her parents.

"That's not-" Mary Margaret started.

"A bad idea," David finished. "Thanks, Emma."

"Sure," Emma nodded. "Henry and I just have to get dressed."

Once their daughter and oldest grandson had vacated the room and their younger grandchildren were occupied by the television, Mary Margaret turned to her husband with her hands on her hips. "What was that about?"

"Our daughter is right," David smiled. "We haven't had a lot of time to ourselves since the curse broke. I think it might be nice if we did."

"And what will we be doing with this time, Charming?" Mary Margaret smiled.

"Something that we haven't done in nearly three decades, at least not together," he smirked.

Mary Margaret blushed a bit as she turned to finish cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

-d-d-d-d-

"So, do you guys like your costumes?" Emma asked as she walked down the street with Henry, Austin, and Brooklyn.

"Grammy's gonna be so surprised when she sees me," Brooklyn giggled happily.

"I bet she will be," Emma smiled.

"Hi, Emma," said the voice she'd know anywhere as they turned a corner.

"Hello," she nodded as she tightened her grip on Brooklyn's hand just a touch.

Killian smiled at her and then looked to her children. Her oldest boy was looking at him curiously while holding the hand of a boy with eyes identical to his.

"Who are you?" Brooklyn spoke up.

"Brookie, this is Killian Jones," Emma said after a moment's pause. "He just moved to town."

"Hi," Brooklyn smiled. "My last name is Jones, too."

"Is it?" Killian said after his eyes bounced off of Emma's for a moment.

"Uh-huh, but Mommy says Jones is common."

"I said it's a common name, Honey," Emma corrected with a small laugh.

"There's nothing common about you, Miss Brooklyn," Killian smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you," Brooklyn smiled at him shyly.

"We should get going. I have to stop at the grocery store and pick up some things for dinner," Emma excused them.

"A moment, please, Emma?" Killian stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

Emma debated before she looked at Henry, "Can you take your brother and sister into the store? I'll be right there. Keep them out of the sugar aisles."

"Okay, Mom," Henry nodded.

Emma waited until they were alone before she looked at Killian, "What is it?"

"We need to talk about what happens next."

"You take your revenge, get on your ship and sail back to wherever you came from," Emma said. "Now we've talked. Bye."

"Were you listening to me last night?" Killian asked. "My plan was to find you again after I was done with Rumple-Gold-whatever his name is. The fact that I found you before doesn't change that my plan was to get back to you. Emma, we could have a good life again. We were happy together."

"I can't," she shook her head. "I can't put the children in harm's way."

"I would never hurt them."

"I don't mean you," Emma very deliberately looked down the street before she started to walk around him.

"You gave them my name?"

"They are your children," she said quietly before she left him standing on the sidewalk.

=f=f=f=f=f=

"Okay, there you go, Brookie," Emma finished tying the red ribbon in her daughter's hair as they prepared to go trick or treating on Halloween. "Perfect. Mary Margaret, do you have the camera?"

"And who are you supposed to be, Brookie?" Mary Margaret inquired having not yet watched the fictionalized animated movie supposedly based on her life as she handed Emma the camera.

"I'm you, Grammy," Brooklyn proclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret stared at her granddaughter in bewilderment.

Emma fought a giggle.

"I'm Snow White," Brooklyn twirled around to give her grandmother the full effect of her costume.

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter in confusion, "What is she talking about?"

Emma went to the DVD cabinet to pull out the disc that Brooklyn had almost worn out to show her mother. "This is who she thinks you are."

Mary Margaret stared at the cartoon version of herself, "You're kidding."

"At least she's pretty," Emma bit back a laugh.

"This is…I have no words," Mary Margaret shook her head. It looked nothing like her.

"It could be worse," Emma added, "Regina is truly hideous when she turns into the evil queen."

"She's ugly," Brooklyn frowned. "She has warts."

Emma snorted.

"So this Snow White," Mary Margaret tapped the case against her hand, "Is she at least a skilled archer like me?"

"She's actually kind of helpless," Emma replied, "All she can really do is clean the home of the dwarves."

"Clean the home of the dwarves," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Animals love her," Emma added.

"At least they got one thing right," Mary Margaret rolled her eyes as she went to her trunk and pulled out her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Taking a turn as the prince of thieves?" Emma raised a brow at her mother.

"If Brookie is going as me, we're going to do it right," Mary Margaret stated as she helped Brooklyn with the quiver.

"Austin, Henry, let's go guys," Emma called for her boys.

They both came out dressed as nearly identical pirates.

"Ahoy mateys," Emma couldn't resist the urge to greet them.

"You guys look perfect," Mary Margaret gushed. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Austin nodded.

"You say 'Aye' when you're a pirate, Austin," Henry corrected his younger brother.

"Aye," Austin corrected himself with a nod.

"Are we waiting for David?" Emma asked.

"No, he got called over to Game of Thorns. Apparently it got egged," Mary Margaret said.

Emma sighed in reply, "We'd better get a couple of pictures while these three are still eager and awake."

"He said he'd meet us for dinner at Granny's. She's having a Halloween special tonight," Mary Margaret added as the children posed for pictures.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Emma raised a brow as she followed her mother and her kids out the door, stopping short when they ran into Killian on the sidewalk. "Oh."

"Hi, Killian," Brooklyn waved eagerly.

"Your majesty," he bowed with a smile.

"Are you dressed up like a pirate for Halloween, too?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he nodded. "And I see I have some good company."

"Ahoy, Captain," Henry said with a smile.

"Ahoy mates," he responded as he asked the adults, "Why is everyone dressed differently tonight?"

"It's Halloween," Emma explained, "You remember Halloween, don't you? Remember that night we went to that party back in Boston? I was dressed as that nurse."

"Still have the outfit?" Killian asked with a leering smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she glared at him.

"Perhaps I would," he gave her a look of longing that had her looking away to hide her blush.

"Come on, Mom. All the good candy's going to be gone if we don't get going," Henry said.

"You're absolutely right," Emma smiled, "Did you want to join us, Killian?"

"Thank you, yes," Killian nodded.

"Great costume," Emma snickered as she walked with him a few steps behind her mother and children.

"Only day I can get away with dressing like this," he noted. "I suppose I should buy myself some normal clothes unless you kept my clothes from Boston."

"Pitched them out the window when I woke up alone that first morning," she told him, though she'd actually donated his clothes to charity after a few months when he hadn't returned.

"Then shopping it is," he responded with a sense of dread.

"If you're planning on staying," she added.

"Who sells clothes around here?"

"Dopey has a men's clothing store."

"I guess I'll have to visit his shop," he concluded, "Any requests?"

"Jeans, dark ones," she recommended, silently adding in her mind, "Tight ones."

"What was that last bit, Love?" Killian tried to make out was she'd inadvertently mumbled out loud.

"T-shirts," Emma covered. "You always looked nice in blue."

"I'll admit I actually liked the jeans back in the day."

"Once you got the hang of zippering them," Emma smiled.

"You try doing that with one hand."

"Did you want something when you came by tonight? Did you have a reason for coming over besides being shanghaied into watching the kids con the neighbors out of candy?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but it can wait," he replied.

"You sure?" Emma asked. "Because we're as alone as we're going to get right now."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me," Killian said.

"Like a date?" she bit her lip nervously.

"Yes," he nodded. "Exactly like a date. We have been on one or two of those."

"Things were different then."

"True," Killian nodded as he looked towards the children in front of them before refocusing on her, "But a few things are the same."

"Such as?"

"You avoid my eyes when I make you nervous," he smiled.

"I do not," she protested.

"And you blush when I call you on it," he continued.

"Stop it," she demanded as she shoved at his shoulder.

"And you always get a little violent," he laughed.

"Mommy! Look what Ashley gave me," Brooklyn held up a treat.

"A caramel pear," Emma looked at Ashley.

"We're not fans of apples around here," Ashley shook her head.

"Neither are we," Mary Margaret agreed.

"Alexandra makes an adorable mouse," Emma told Ashley.

"She does, doesn't she?" Ashley laughed as she bounced her daughter in her arms, "And your boys make wonderful pirates, and are you Snow White or Robin Hood, Brooklyn?"

"Snow White," Brooklyn frowned. "Grammy says she carried arrows. Is she wrong?"

"No," Ashley laughed. "Snow White was a fierce bandit and a kind princess."

"Grammy was a bandit?" Brooklyn asked, "Aren't bandits bad?"

"Not always, Sweetheart. Now where are you broth- Oh dear God. Henry, let him go! You are not making anyone walk the plank," Emma ran over to where her sons had Nicholas Zimmer on a board over the small pond in front of one of Ashley's neighbor's homes.

All three boys pouted as Nicholas stepped back.

"Whose idea was this?"

"Mine," Nicholas said.

"Who gave you that idea?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I was going to mutiny," Nicholas said.

"Mutiny?" Killian laughed, "Do any of you even know what that means?"

"Barbosa did it to Jack Sparrow," Nicholas frowned.

"Barbosa? Jack Sparrow? Who are these people?" Killian asked.

"It's a long story. Nicholas, where's your dad?"

"He's still working at the garage," Nicholas stated, "Henry said I could trick or treat with him."

"Oh. Okay," Emma nodded them on to the next house. Just as Henry was about to escape her grasp she pulled him back to whisper, "Next time ask me if someone can come along, okay?"

"Okay," Henry gave her a guilty look.

"Go on," Emma prodded with a smile.

"You're such a pushover," Killian teased her as Ashley and Mary Margaret kept close tabs on the children.

"Henry has a crush on Nicholas's sister," Emma told him with a smile. "I'm helping him score points."

"Playing matchmaker," Killian laughed, "He's a little young in this world, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but it's cute," Emma admitted.

"A true romantic," he couldn't resist another opportunity to tease her.

"Shut up," Emma frowned. "By the way, Barbosa and Jack Sparrow are characters in movies."

"Pirate characters?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "It's one of Austin's favorite movies. He just loves it."

"We have ourselves a pirate in training," Killian smiled.

"Tell me about it," Emma shook her head.

"It's weird being back in this realm," Killian admitted, "It feels a lot longer than five years."

"Maybe you should go check Boston out," Emma suggested. "You might feel more at home there."

"That's not what I meant," he replied, "I never felt like I belonged in Boston. This place feels more comfortable than Boston did. Perhaps it's the slower pace."

"Yeah," Emma looked around them at the kids in costume and narrowed her eyes at a couple of older kids, "J.J., those eggs better be for your mother."

"Yes, Sheriff Swan," the young boy quickly pocketed the eggs.

"I think he's afraid of you, Love," Killian smirked as he watched the boy dart off.

"That's a good thing when you're the sheriff," Emma smirked.

"Who's following him?"

"Oh, his younger brothers. That's J.J. Schumacher. His mom has a few dozen children."

"Is that the women whose house looks like a shoe?"

"That's her," Emma nodded.

"That's a lot of children," Killian stated, "Where is Mr. Schumacher?"

"I don't know," Emma shook her head.

"Hey, the kids are saying they're hungry," Mary Margaret waited for them to catch up. "What about you two?"

"I could eat," Killian nodded.

"Any word from David?" Emma asked as they started their trek towards Granny's.

"Tommy Sprague and Billy Schumacher got caught tee-peeing Regina's apple trees."

"I thought they were cutting that tree down," Emma replied.

"Not yet apparently," Mary Margaret shook her head. "Enjoying yourself, Killian?"

"What's not to like about reacquainting myself with this realm's customs?" he asked, "I'm still hoping to talk Emma into her nurse's costume."

"I don't have it anymore," Emma said.

"Yes, you do," Killian smiled. "I know you do."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do," she challenged him as they walked into Granny's.

"That's what you think, Love," Killian murmured.

"Hey, Ruby. Nice costume," Emma complimented the woman who wore a gypsy costume, pretending she hadn't heard Killian.

"And what's your costume?" Ruby snickered, "Are you playing Sheriff tonight?"

"I am playing the mother taking her children trick or treating."

"Uh, good costume," Ruby gave her a half-hearted thumbs up.

"Let's have some dinner," Emma said to her kids.

"I want peanut butter and jelly," Brooklyn climbed into her mother's lap.

"I think we can do that," Ruby nodded. "Emma?"

"Meatloaf," Emma nodded, "With those fries Granny makes so well."

"What about you, Austin?" Ruby poked the miniature pirate with her pen.

"Rum," he smiled.

"No!" Emma said immediately.

Austin pouted at the rejection.

"What's say you and I have burgers," Killian posed to the boy.

"Okay," Austin nodded as he perked right up.

"Henry?"

"I'll have a burger too."

Ruby went around and took the rest of the orders as Brooklyn reached towards Killian and grabbed at one of his necklaces, "What's this?"

"A chain that was given to me by a very important person," he said.

Emma looked over and saw what Brooklyn was holding.

"Brookie, it's not nice to grab other people's things," Emma grasped her daughter's hand away from the necklace.

"I wanted to see the pretty necklace," her daughter pouted slightly.

"Just ask if you can take a closer look," Emma told her. "And say 'please', remember?"

Brooklyn nodded and then smiled hopefully at Killian, "Can I please see your pretty necklace?"

"Yes, you may," Killian nodded with a smile as he leaned closer to the little girl and put the locket in her hand.

"It's pretty," Brooklyn traced the stones that decorated it.

"Thank you," Killian smiled.

"Is there a picture in it?"

"No," Killian shook his head.

"Oh," Brooklyn said before she let it go and leaned back against her mother.

Emma looked at Killian and noticed the look in his eyes. She knew that look. She knew who he was thinking about.

_Milah._

-d-d-d-d-

"I'll be right up," Emma said to her family when they got to the door of their building.

"Okay," Mary Margaret nodded. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Milady," he nodded at his children's grandmother.

"Come on guys," Mary Margaret guided the kids into the building and left her daughter alone with Killian.

"Why don't I think you're about to take me up on my offer of dinner?" Killian asked after Emma didn't say anything once they were alone.

"We can be friendly. We don't have to avoid one another while you're in town. I won't cross the street to get away from you," Emma started. "But we can't be friends or anything beyond that."

"What happened? You were fine up until we ate at Granny's," Killian was a bit confused by her behavior.

"Let's just say I remembered why you're really here," Emma's eyes strayed to the chains around his neck and then darted away.

Killian sighed, "The locket."

"Did you really think I wouldn't remember?" Emma asked.

"Em, I…."

"It doesn't matter," Emma shook her head. "Like I said, we can be friendly."

"Friendly," Killian nodded. "Like you are with that doctor who didn't stop staring at Ruby's bum all night?"

"Dr. Whale and I co-exist," Emma nodded.

"I don't want to co-exist with you Emma. It's not enough. It will never be enough."

"It has to be," Emma told him before she turned to go into the building.

"Why?" he put his hand on her arm.

"You know why," she whispered.

"Em, you've never played second fiddle to me," he tried to assure her, "Yes, I had a first love named Milah that I lost, but you were the first and only woman that has made me want to get over her. It's not fair that you continually hold her against me."

"You're still wearing the locket she gave you," Emma pointed out.

"And I'm wearing the necklace you gave me too," Killian pulled out another chain that had gone unnoticed by her since they'd been reunited.

"It's not just the locket," Emma shook her head. "It's you wanting to kill someone, to end a person's existence over her."

"Put yourself in my position, Emma," he told her, "What would you do if someone ripped out my heart right in front of you and crushed it?"

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "I can't even imagine what that was like. But what I can tell you is that once you do this, you won't be you anymore. You will be so damaged and dark. I've seen what that kind of darkness does."

"What would you have me do then Emma?" Killian pressed her, "I can't just let the Dark One prance around without a care in the world."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Killian. I never have before. I'm not going to start now. I've known two people who've let their revenge take over their life. We're standing in Regina's end game for her revenge on my parents. Rumplestiltskin's revenge cost him his son."

"I've lived with this anger for three hundred years," Killian told her, "I don't know if I can let it go, even for you and our children."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "That's pretty much what I thought you'd say. Goodnight, Killian."

With that Emma walked into her building, shutting the door behind her.

Killian stared at the shut door for several minutes before he made his way back to the ship to contemplate what she'd told him. She'd always had a way of making him see situations differently. Tonight was no different. He knew that any attempt on Rumplestiltskin's life would permanently end things with Emma and would likely result in him never seeing his children again.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma put bowls of cereal down in front of her kids and then took a seat for herself. The sugar rushes from Halloween were thankfully behind them.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked her family.

"Park," Austin said hopefully.

"Yeah, Grandpa and I were going to continue our lessons," Henry chimed in.

"Okay," Emma nodded. "Let me go get changed and we can-"

_Deet-deet_

"Oh, that's me," David said fishing his cell phone out. "Hello…What…Yeah, I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked once he'd hung up.

"That was Gold. His shop was broken into."

"Is he okay?" Mary Margaret asked nervously.

"He's fine, but there are some items missing," David said as he slipped into his coat.

"Hang on, I'll come with you," Emma said as she started to rise.

"No. I'll take a report. Then I'll pick up some lunch and meet you all at the park."

"David, I should go," Emma stated, "I'm the sheriff here."

"And you're off for the weekend," David reminded her with a kiss to the top of her head. He repeated the gesture with his grandchildren before he gave his wife a kiss on the lips. "I'll only be a couple of hours."

"If anything comes up," Emma stated, "Just call me."

"I will," he promised before he was out the door.

"I'll clean up while you get dressed," Mary Margaret said.

"Thanks," Emma stated as she gulped the last of her coffee before making her way to her bedroom.

-d-d-d-

Emma sat on a swing with Brooklyn in her lap while Henry chased Austin around in a bizarre game of tag that only the two of them seemed to understand. She looked over to one of the picnic tables where Mary Margaret sat with Henry's book of tales. She wondered which one her mother was reading.

"Excuse me, are you Emma?" a voice asked.

She looked up to see a dark haired woman in front of her.

"I am," she nodded. "You are?"

"Belle," the woman said simply.

"Can I help you with something?" Emma asked

"I saw the sheriff's car in front of Mr. Gold's pawn shop. I know you're the sheriff, so I was wondering what was going on."

"I'm off until Monday, but I can tell you that the shop was broken into."

"Oh, goodness, is Mr. Gold alright?"

"As far as I know, yes," Emma nodded. "Ruby said you're re-opening the library."

"It is going to take some time," Belle nodded, "It's in rough shape."

"You should talk to some of the teachers at the schools. They'd know which books you should keep on hand for students."

"That is a good idea," Belle replied.

"That's one over at that table," Emma pointed.

"Mommy, swing," Brooklyn got her mother's attention as she'd stopped their motions as she conversed with Belle.

"Sorry sweetie," Emma laughed softly. "Can you say hello to Belle?"

"Hi, Belle," Brooklyn stated with a wave, "Swing with us?"

"Maybe another time," Belle smiled. "I have to go back to work right now."

"Okay," Brooklyn smiled.

"She's beautiful," Belle told Emma. "What's her name?"

"Brooklyn," Emma smiled.

"Hi, Brooklyn, it's nice to meet you," she extended her hand, "When the library is open, your mom will have to bring you in for our story hours."

"Grammy tells us stories," Brooklyn smiled.

"I bet she has some pretty good ones," Belle laughed.

Brooklyn nodded, "She tells us about birds, too."

"Birds?" Emma asked, "What kind of birds?"

"Blue birds of happiness," Brooklyn said slowly to make sure she said it correctly.

Emma looked at her daughter curiously hoping that her daughter would elaborate.

"She said that they used to fly to her hand when she and Grampy lived in the castle," Brooklyn smiled.

"I'd better get to the library," Belle stated as she ambled off with a slight wave to the little girl.

"Bye, Belle," Brooklyn waved.

Emma smiled as she spun her and her daughter in a circle one way before she lifted her legs and let the swing spin around the other way.

"Whee!" Brooklyn squealed.

After a few minutes of spinning, Brooklyn was proclaiming she'd had enough and wanted to run off to the playground to go down the slide.

"Okay, let's go," Emma got up off the swing and followed Brooklyn to the slide. Emma watched her daughter go down the slide before she saw a little girl pulling a red wagon out of the corner of her eye.

"_You always bring your daughter out this late?"_

"_Only when she can't sleep," Emma smirked at Graham. _

"Lunch time!" David's voice called as he walked towards the table where Mary Margaret was sitting.

"Come, Mommy," Brooklyn and Austin pulled on her hands when she didn't immediately join them.

"I'm coming," Emma snapped back to attention and followed her kids to the table. She straddled the bench and Brooklyn sat between her legs as David handed out the food.

"Everything okay, Emma?" Mary Margaret inquired as she saw the slightly pained look in her daughter's eyes.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just thinking about something I hadn't thought of in a while."

"Mommy, can I play with swords?" Brooklyn asked as she spotted her older brother's wooden sword a few steps away.

"No," Emma shook her head. "Maybe when you're older and a little steadier."

"Aw, nuts," Brooklyn pouted.

"How about this? When you turn seven, Grandpa can start giving you and Austin fencing lessons like he does your big brother."

"What's fencing?" Austin frowned.

"Playing with swords," Emma smiled.

Brooklyn's eyes lit up in excitement as she began to clap.

"But you have to wait until you and your brother are seven," Emma reminded her.

"When will that be," Brooklyn's excitement waned slightly.

"Three years, Silly," Henry chimed in.

"Three birthdays," Mary Margaret clarified.

"That's a long time," the little girl began to pout again.

"I know, but we have to find the perfect swords for you and your brother," David told her.

"And it will take three birthdays?" she challenged him.

"Yes, because finding the perfect sword is very important," Henry chimed in.

Brooklyn's pout became a bit more pronounced.

"Eat up, Sweetheart," Emma encouraged her.

Brooklyn picked at her food, "Three birthdays?"

"It'll go fast," Emma promised. "Faster than I want it to."

"Nuh-uh," Brooklyn shook her head slightly as she continued to pick away.

Emma kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"_She's lovely."_

"_Thank you."_

"Emma, do you want to trade cooking nights?" Mary Margaret asked.

"What?" Emma looked up.

"Do you want to trade cooking nights?" Mary Margaret repeated, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Can you take the kids home? I have someone I need to visit."

"Certainly," Mary Margaret assured her, "Did you need David or I to come with you?"

"No, I just need to do a bit of walking to clear my head," Emma shook off the suggestion.

"Mom?" Henry looked worried.

"I'm fine, Kid. Just going to see someone I haven't seen in a while."

"Can I come?"

"I want to talk alone. Maybe another time."

"Tell him I said 'hi'," Henry nodded.

"You're too smart for your own good," Emma smiled.

"I had to be," he smiled, "I had to find you, remember."

"Don't forget to do your homework, okay?"

"How can I have homework when my teacher has been gone for two weeks?"

"You had a substitute," David reminded him.

"She didn't know that," Henry shot his grandfather a look.

"Nice try, Kid. Homework," Emma stood up after kissing the top of Brooklyn's head. She pressed a kiss to the top of Austin's and then Henry's. "Bye."

"Sounds like Henry takes after you, Sweetheart," Mary Margaret laughed at her husband.

"Very funny," David grinned.

x-x-x-x-

Emma laid a single yellow rose down in front of a simple headstone and traced the lettering lightly before she stood up.

"I know it's been a while. What can I say? I was literally in another world," Emma began. "Henry wanted to come with me, but I needed to talk to you alone. He says hi."

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard the snapping of a twig behind her. Killian gave her a sheepish look. "Am I interrupting?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Emma stated as her head snapped in the direction away from him. "Follow me much?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Now isn't the time, _Hook_," she glared at him.

"Do you have to call me Hook, Emma? Would you call me Killian?"

"It makes things easier if I call you Hook," Emma told him.

"Easier, how?" he challenged her.

"It reminds me that you're not the person I once thought you were," Emma studied the stone in front of her.

"I'm the same person," Killian insisted, "You just know more of my past now."

"Now's not a good time. I came to visit with a friend, and you're interrupting."

"Come on, Emma, please," he was nearly pleading with her.

"Look, I could deal with a dead lover, but being Captain Hook on top of it is a little too much for me right now. I just found out that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. That is about all the fairytale I'm able to process at the moment. Go find your crocodile, and leave me alone."

Killian peered around Emma to read the name on the stone in front of her, "Who was Graham?"

"A friend," Emma said quietly.

"How close a friend?" Killian prodded, "Your mother said that there was someone for a short time. Was his name Graham?"

"It's really none of your business," Emma stated.

"I told you about Milah."

"It was nothing like that," Emma shook her head. "It might have been if Graham wasn't the fabled hunter that let my mother go."

"He was a huntsman," Killian said.

"He was also the sheriff of Storybrooke, which is how I knew him," Emma replied.

"And now you're the sheriff," Killian pointed out.

"Because he's dead," Emma turned around. "You want the whole story? Regina sent his Enchanted Forest persona after my mother. He was supposed to kill her. Only he couldn't do it. Regina ripped his heart out as punishment, but she didn't kill him. That would've been too easy. She kept him as her memory-less slave. It was only when he tried to rebel that she did to his heart what Gold did to Milah's. He died in my arms. I had to tell my four year olds that one of their favorite people in town was never coming back."

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Killian told her sincerely.

"I know how easy it is to want revenge against someone, but it's not going to change what happened, Killian," Emma stated, "Milah and Graham will still be gone, and they won't be coming back."

"I know Milah isn't coming back," Killian stated, "I accepted that a long time ago, but I can't let Rumplestiltskin get away with what he did."

"Then you are very wrong about still being the man I remember. The man I knew wasn't consumed by his hate," Emma turned her back to him.

"It took six months for me to stop reaching for you when I woke up," Killian told her. "I still do. When I realized where I was, I demanded that Cora send me back. She wouldn't do it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I love you, Emma. I want another chance," he said.

"Prove it," she challenged him, "Let go of this plan to go after Gold."

"He's drawing breath, and Milah will never take another," Killian reminded her.

"Killian, he'll kill you," Emma told him.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Killian told her.

"I can't risk my children getting attached to another man that is going to end up buried in this cemetery," she replied.

"Is this really all about our children?" Killian studied her as she turned around.

"I dealt with you leaving me because I knew you were alive somewhere," Emma admitted. "I don't want to live with the knowledge that you're dead because you couldn't let go of your bitterness. I never knew Milah, but we loved the same man. I think I can safely say that Milah wouldn't want you to give up your life just to avenge hers."

"I'm sorry, Emma, I can't do what you ask," he replied.

"Then I can't let my children get to know you," Emma stated.

"Em, please," Killian pleaded.

"Don't look for me again," Emma backed away before she walked out of the cemetery.

"Em," he called after her again, but he knew she was too stubborn to turn around. Frustrated by how things ended, he took out his sword and imbedded the blade into the nearest tree to release his anger.

"Miss Swan," Regina met her at the gates of the cemetery.

"Regina," Emma nodded as politely as she tried to pass her by without engaging in further discussion. She should have known she wouldn't be so lucky.

"I'm glad to see you. I've been hoping to ask if I could see Henry," the mayor smiled. "He is legally my son after all."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. First Killian and now Regina. How was it that she shared children with an actual evil queen and the most famous pirate since Blackbeard?

"Something amusing, Ms. Swan?" Regina was taken aback by her response.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "My life is amusing at the moment. Not in the ha-ha sense, but in that 'there was a bad accident that you can't help but slow down to look at it' sense. Henry is old enough to know who he wants to see. I'm not keeping him from you. I'd have no problem if he wanted to see you."

"You've kept him from me," Regina stated, "You've poisoned his mind against me."

"You did that all on your own," Emma stated, "It was your deeds that caused him to sour towards you. He came looking for me remember?"

"Yes, I've heard this before."

"That's right. I said the same thing right before you crushed Graham's heart into dust."

"Graham was the unfortunate victim of a heart attack," Regina stated, "It was a tragic end to a short and promising life."

"Stop pretending," Emma scoffed, "I know exactly who you are Queen Regina, or should I call you the Wicked Witch?"

"Wrong story, Dear," Regina said nastily.

"You raised Henry. Did you ever have to sit him down to explain why he was never going to see someone again?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Regina stated.

"How about when you turned Graham's heart to dust and left me to explain to my son why he was never going to see his friend again," Emma hissed.

For the first time since she'd met Regina, Emma saw a very uncomfortable expression cross the other woman's face.

"My mother told me about the man you loved when you were young," Emma continued. "She also told me what happened to him. How could you ever crush someone's heart after watching it happen to someone you loved?"

"I learned not to get attached," Regina responded coldly.

"Something I bet you learned from your mother," Emma replied.

"What do you know about my mother?"

"Well, I know her name is Cora. I also know she is alive and trying to find her way to Storybrooke."

"What?" Regina's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Still want Henry to visit you?" Emma asked.

"You're lying," Regina stated, "My mother is dead."

"Actually, she's not. I had the displeasure of meeting her," Emma told her.

"You couldn't possibly have met her," Regina shook her head.

"Oh, but I did. I also got some interesting information. A certain pirate captain was working with her. Care to guess his name?"

"Hook," Regina said flatly.

"That would certainly be the name you would know," Emma nodded, "I'd expect Cora to arrive any day now, perhaps even any minute, and I don't think your reunion will be too pleasant. I think she's angry with you for something. I couldn't imagine why."

"My mother is dangerous. I can protect Henry but-"

"No," Emma shook her head. "I am not letting him get caught in the crossfire. You want to see him, you come to the loft, or you visit him at school when other adults are present. He does not go near your house. Your mother is seriously disturbed."

"You can't keep me from my son," Regina hissed.

"I'm not. Your mother is keeping you from your son. It's one big game of who can hurt each other the most, and I am sick of it. I am keeping my kids-all of my kids-as far away from the center ring as possible."

"I will not let anything happen to Henry," Regina vowed.

"That's reassuring," Emma stated as she turned to go on her way. She'd have enough of these confrontations for the day. She just wanted to get home to tuck her children into bed and tell them a bedtime story.

"My mother never does anything without a plan. If she's coming here, it's because she's after something or someone," Regina said.

Emma stopped. Regina's words rang over and over in Emma's ears as the realization hit her. Cora had put Killian in Boston almost six years ago.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma turned around slowly, "She put Killian in Boston almost six years ago. He and I were together for eight months. One night she forced him back to Wonderland and wouldn't let him return."

"And?"

"The night she took him away was," Emma shook her head unable to voice her suspicions aloud. "She's sick."

"She is indeed."

Emma's eyes darted around wildly, "I need to get home."

"Have I touched a nerve, Dear?" Regina gave her a sinister grin.

"If anything happens to anyone in my family, you will never see Henry again."

"And how are you going to stop me?" Regina laughed, "I am the Wicked Witch after all."

"Wrong story, Dear," Emma shot back as she fled.

-d-d-d-

Emma crashed through the door of the loft and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her parents and all three kids on the couch.

"Everything alright, Sweetheart?" Mary Margaret went to her and asked softly upon seeing the wild look in her eyes.

"I uh, I need to talk to you and David alone. Henry, would you get ready for bed?"

"Okay," Henry nodded.

"And take your brother and sister with you," Emma added.

"Sure," he reached out his hands for his brother and sister who took them willingly as he led them into their room.

"Emma?" David didn't like the look on his daughter's face.

"Something is wrong," Emma stated, "I ran into Regina on my way back from the cemetery. She reminded me that Cora never does anything without a reason."

"Okay," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Killian said she sent him to Boston as a reprieve. We were together for eight months. As near as I can figure, the night she summoned him back is the same night Brooklyn and Austin were conceived."

"That can't be a coincidence," David shook his head.

"I think she wanted me to get pregnant," Emma took a seat quickly as her strength suddenly left her, "I think she has some sort of plan for my children."

"Have you told Killian?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No. I came straight home," Emma shook her head. "I just wanted to know my children were safe."

"You two stay here with the kids. I'll go talk to Killian," David said.

"It should be me."

"I think it's about time I had a talk with the man who's in love with my daughter."

"David, don't hurt him," Emma pleaded with him.

"I won't," David shook his head. "I might be bringing him back with me."

"Don't you dare," Emma stated, "I don't want him around the children. I don't want to confuse them."

"I think the game has changed, Sweetie," Mary Margaret told her softly, reading her husband's mind.

"Just be careful," Emma told her father.

"I will," David nodded.

Mary Margaret walked him out while Emma went to the room where her children slept. They were already under the covers and drifting off. She leaned against one of the columns to watch them.

"Nite, nite, Mommy," Brooklyn waved slightly to her mother.

"Night, Brooklyn," Emma waved back at her with a smile.

Emma thought back to what her mother had just said. The game had changed. She needed all the help she could get in protecting her children from Cora, even if it was from Killian.

-s-s-s-

"Killian Jones?" David stated to the man on the deck of the ship.

"Prince Charming, I presume," Killian grinned.

"David," he corrected. "Charming's something my wife calls me."

"One of those cute pet names, I'm sure," Killian chuckled, "Emma and I had those too. She used to call me..."

"I really don't need to hear it," David cut him off.

"Fair enough," Killian nodded. "What can I do for you? Come to run me out of town?"

"Emma had a conversation with Regina tonight. Something occurred to her. I think you might be interested in knowing what it was."

"Don't keep me in suspense," Killian baited him with an over-exaggerated biting of the nails on his one hand, "I'm on pins and needles."

"You were with my daughter for eight months. Do you find it at all strange that the night Cora summoned you back was the very night your children were conceived?"

"You're saying that Cora wanted me...wanted us to..." the color drained from Killian's face.

"Yeah. She wanted Emma to get pregnant."

"For what purpose?" Killian replied as he leaned against the rail of his ship for support.

"Leverage?" David hypothesized. "I can't say for what reason but it makes sense. The curse came from Rumplestiltskin and Cora was a pupil of his."

"I...ah..." Killian fumbled for a response."She wants our children. Emma has to protect them."

"It's time for you to earn your father badge as well," David responded.

"Emma won't let me near them," Killian shook his head.

"The game has changed," David said. "She needs all the help she can get. She'll have her mother and me, but she'll need someone to lean on at the end of the day. That's you."

"Whatever I need to do," Killian agreed immediately.

"Then let's go," David motioned. "I think you should be with your family tonight."

Killian nodded as he followed David from the docks to the parking lot where David's truck was parked.

-d-d-d-d-

Mary Margaret looked up when her door opened and smiled at her husband. She raised an eyebrow at the man who can in behind David but said nothing except, "Hello, Killian."

"Your Highness," the pirate nodded.

"Where's Emma?" David asked.

Mary Margaret pointed to the right side of the room where Emma was leaning against a column peering into a darkened room.

"She hasn't moved since you left," Mary Margaret whispered to her husband. "I think she might stay there all night."

"Then maybe we should talk in the morning," David said.

Mary Margaret nodded, "Killian, you're welcome to stay. Just be careful where you leave your hook. I'm assuming you take it off when you sleep."

Killian, who had been watching Emma, looked at her mother, "If I sleep tonight, I'll put it out of reach."

"Goodnight then," David nodded.

"Goodnight," he nodded to Emma's parents as they went upstairs. Once they were gone his gaze went back to Emma. She was still wearing the clothes she'd been in at the cemetery, and her arms were around her middle. He carefully walked up behind her and rested his hand on her hip, "You can't stay here all night, Love."

"I can't not stay here all night," she whispered as she absently lowered her hand to rest on his.

"I will protect them with my life," Killian whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms fully around her waist.

Emma nodded as she let Killian pull her from the doorway and sit her on the couch. She finally took her coat and shoes off before pulling her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees and lean back against the couch so that she was facing her children's bedroom. Killian sat beside her, turned so that he could easily put an arm around her.

"We can't let anything happen to them, Ian…Killian," Emma stated.

"I won't," Killian said seriously even as he smiled just a bit. "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything. Do you remember when you couldn't fall asleep, and I'd make you talk until you did?"

"How are we going to explain you to the twins?" she sighed, "Henry already figured things out."

"Smart lad," Killian said. "I said I was okay with just being a friend for the time being, Em. I meant it."

"There's a picture behind you. Pick it up."

Killian turned to pick it up, waiting for her to explain what he was looking at.

Emma looked over her shoulder, "Henry's in the middle. Brooklyn's on his right and Austin's on his left. My mother knew who you were the second she looked you in the eye. So did Henry. Brooklyn and Austin are going to make the connection too at some point. You look way too much like our son to be an old friend."

"I'll go with whichever story you want to tell," he assured her.

"When we were together, I used to wonder what would've happened if I'd met you instead of Neal. Would Henry have been yours or would Brooklyn and Austin just be a bit older?"

"One thing I've learned through all my years, it's best to not look back and wonder 'what if'. It will make you go crazy."

"I cannot lose them," Emma's eyes darted back to the bedroom where her children slept.

"We won't," he assured her as he took her hand into his, "Everyone has a weakness, Love. We know Cora's."

"And she knows ours," Emma reminded him as she laced their fingers together. "She sent you after me."

"We'll just have to be better than her," Killian stated.

"Something is still bothering me," Emma turned so she faced him. "She could've made it so you got me pregnant that first night. You go back to Wonderland and I have the baby. No harm, no foul. She let nature take its course. Why?"

"Like you said, she has a plan," he replied.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I just wish I knew what it was."

"We'll go crazy if we try to figure it all out," he told her.

"Don't you know by now Killian? I went crazy long ago," Emma smiled.

"Perhaps I did," he conceded, "But you're still as sane as ever."

"Can you stay here for a minute? I want to change my clothes."

"I won't move a muscle," he vowed.

"I think there's some liquor in the cabinet about the stove if you want a drink."

"It's probably wise to stay sober if Cora is about to return," he smirked, "But thanks for the offer."

"I'll be right back," Emma disappeared into the bathroom leaving Killian in the living room.

Inevitably his gaze fell upon the darkened room where his children slept. He rose quietly and walked over to peek around the column Emma had been leaning against when he'd come home with David. He could just make out Emma's oldest son in the bed near the window. Then his eyes found his own son in the corner. He wanted to go closer, but he didn't want to wake him. He smiled a little before he searched out his daughter's bed on the other side of the space. She was a sleeping angel, much like her mother was.

Emma returned shortly. "Cute, aren't they?"

"I never really saw myself as a father," he confessed.

"You and Milah never talked about it," Emma sat back down on the couch and left room for Killian to join her.

"She never wanted more children," he shook his head as he sat back down, "She always felt guilty for leaving the one that she did have."

"I know that feeling," Emma nodded.

"But you had them," Killian pointed out.

"Couldn't bring myself to do anything other than that. I was older. I had money. I didn't want to take a chance that they'd be separated."

"Did you ever think about adoption a second time?"

"I did," Emma admitted. "But I couldn't do it again. It hurt too much the first time."

Killian reached for her hand again as he gave it a comforting squeeze.

"If I told you that I'd missed you, would you hold it against me because I've had a really bad day," Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"How could I hold that against you?" he smirked.

Emma gave him a hug, "I did, you know. Miss you."

"I missed you more," he replied as he returned her hug, holding her against him even when she tried to pull away.

"Killian, if you'd known about the kids before Cora-"

"I would've killed her myself to get back to you," he told her.

"Is that what we need to do to protect our children?"

"It might come to that," Killian admitted with a nod.

"I don't know if I have to stomach for that," she frowned.

"Don't worry, Love. If it comes down to it, I'll be the one to do it."

"I don't want that on your soul," Emma shook her head.

"You sure I've got one?" he tried to tease.

"If you do, I surely do," she replied.

"You've got one," Killian nodded. "I know you do."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she confessed, "Everything that was once a fairytale is now real life. Sometimes I think this life is a fairytale."

"Fairytales have happy endings, right?" Killian smirked.

"I wouldn't know it from my life right now," Emma frowned.

"I can't promise not to take my revenge, but I can promise that I won't go looking for Rumplestiltskin," Killian said after a moment of silence.

"What made you change your mind?" Emma asked curiously. "You were adamant about taking from Gold what he took from you."

"Things look different when you have a psychopath after your children."

"Thank you, Killian," she smiled slightly as she began to yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I don't think I could," Emma shook her head.

"Why don't you try," Killian suggested.

Instead of getting up, Emma curled up on the couch and laid her head down on the cushion. She closed her eyes and reached out, taking Killian's hand in hers, resting them just in front of her face.

"Sleep well, Emma," Killian whispered in her ear as he used his hook to brush a strand of hair away from her face. She didn't flinch as the cool metal brushed against her skin. He'd forgotten how used to the sensation she'd been.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Margaret tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as she could the next morning when she noticed Emma asleep on the couch, but still holding the hand of Killian Jones who was wide awake.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," Killian responded with a whisper of his own.

"Coffee?" Mary Margaret inquired as she held up the carafe she was about to use.

"Yes, thank you," he nodded. "I'd help but-"

"My daughter is holding you hostage," Mary Margaret nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"She's always slept better when I was near her," he replied.

Mary Margaret smirked as she started the coffee and then got some cereal out along with milk and bowls.

"Did you sleep?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"Some," Killian replied.

"Did you talk?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We did, yes," Killian smiled. "We haven't made any decisions, but she's not completely opposed to me being near her any longer."

"That's progress," Mary Margaret laughed.

Emma's eyes fluttered at her mother's laughter and then opened.

"Morning, Love," Killian said.

"Morning," Emma yawned.

"Coffee's almost ready," Mary Margaret stated as Austin stumbled out of his room.

"Sunrise, Mommy," the little boy stated as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Coming, Sweetie," Emma pulled her hand away from Killian and stretched before she and Austin went to the window and climbed out.

"What's that about?" Killian asked.

"My grandson likes to greet the sun each morning," Mary Margaret explained.

"Really? He didn't get that from his mother," Killian smiled. "She'd sleep forever if she could."

"He gets it from me."

"The eternal morning person," Killian guessed as he stretched himself.

"Guilty," she shrugged as she poured herself and Killian cups of coffee.

"Thank you," he nodded as he picked up a cup.

"Whoa," Henry's voice said as he saw Killian sitting at the counter.

"Ah, morning Henry," Killian turned.

"Captain Hook," Henry stated.

"Killian, if you don't mind. I don't want to scare your brother and sister," Killian said.

"I wanted to ask if all the stories true?" Henry inquired.

"Legends always have some truth in them," Killian nodded. "I'm not as terrible as some people made me out to be."

"Are you really a pirate?"

"That is true," Killian nodded. "And you are the grandson of a prince and princess."

"And the son of a bounty hunter," Emma said as she and Austin came back in, this time with Brooklyn.

"Bounty hunter, that's right, I'd nearly forgotten," Killian replied.

Emma smirked as she took her own cup of coffee, "Now, I'm the sheriff."

"Mommy has a shiny badge," Austin piped up.

"I was never much for lawmen, but for your mother, I'd make an exception," Killian winked in Emma's direction.

"No flirting in front of the children," Emma whispered.

"Does that qualify as flirting?" he chuckled, "Forgive me. It's been awhile since I've been in this realm. The rules are a bit different here."

"How come you're wearing a hook?" Brooklyn asked Killian as she looked at it.

"Brooklyn," Emma hissed. "What have we told you about asking questions like that?"

"What?" the little girl looked at her mother with innocent eyes.

"It's okay," Killian smirked. He had always been a pushover when Emma gave him that look. He knew that his daughter was going to receive the same treatment. "I have this hook because I lost my hand."

"Did a bear bite it?" Austin asked excitedly.

Emma hid a smile as she took a cup of coffee from her mother.

"No, not a bear. A mean old crocodile," Killian leaned in to whisper to his children.

Both children's eyes went wide with intrigue.

"Did it hurt?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes," Killian confirmed, "It also taught me a valuable lesson. Don't let crocodiles get to close."

"Mommy said the same thing when she took us to the zoo. I wanted to climb over the fence and get a better look at the penguins," Brooklyn said. "She said I couldn't 'cause I'd be invading their space. Right Mommy?"

"That's right Brookie," Emma nodded as she poured herself some cereal.

"That's good advice," Killian patted each child on the head, "Your mom is a very smart lady."

"We'll have to go again soon," Emma smiled. "This time we can take Henry with us."

"Yay," the little girl cheered, "You can come too, Killian."

"I'd love to come," Killian nodded. "I can't remember the last time I was in a zoo."

"Five years ago," Emma chimed in.

"Right," Killian nodded. "You managed to get me to go to some Candy Cane Lane thing at some park in Pennsylvania."

"Sounds yummy," Brooklyn stated as she climbed onto a chair to eat the breakfast her mother had poured for her.

"I remember," Emma nodded. "Austin, what cereal do you want?"

"What kind do you want, Killian?" the young boy asked.

"You pick for me," Killian requested.

"Grammy, can we have peanut butter Cap'n Crunch?" Austin asked his grandmother.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart," Mary Margaret grabbed the box out of the cupboard and handed it to her grandson.

Emma set out two bowls, spoons, and the milk for Austin and Killian.

"Henry, you want some cereal?"

"No. Do we still have pumpkin bread?"

"Should be some left," Emma nodded.

"Do you bake now, Love?" Killian raised an eyebrow towards her.

"No. Granny made it," Emma shook her head.

"How come you're here so early?" Brooklyn's inquiring mind asked, "Did you and Mommy have a sleepover?"

"No," Emma shook her head after she quickly swallowed her coffee before she choked. "He did sleep here. But he slept on the couch."

"You can have my bed next time," the little girl offered, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's very sweet of you, Princess," Killian tweaked her nose, "But you should sleep in your own bed."

Emma and Killian traded looks at the quick slip of the tongue, but none of the children picked up on it.

"Oh boy, look at the time. You guys are going to be late for school."

"Mom, it's Sunday," Henry informed her.

"What?" Emma frowned.

"It's Sunday," Henry repeated, "Which means no school today."

"Oh. Right," Emma nodded. "Did Ruby ever get back to us about the welcome home party?"

"It's this evening," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Yay, party!" Brooklyn cheered.

"You are quite the excitable little thing, aren't you?" Killian smirked at the repeated cheers the little girl made.

"She gets excited about everything," Henry rolled his eyes.

"Do not," Brooklyn pouted.

"Do too," Austin chimed in.

"Okay guys," Emma headed off the fight that was brewing. "We do not fight on Sundays. We do however go wake up your lazy grandpa who is still asleep. Go jump on him."

Brooklyn and Austin raced up the stairs to be the first to attack.

Emma looked at Henry who was studying Killian with a curious expression.

"Go ahead, Henry. Ask your questions," Emma smiled. "Grill Killian about Neverland."

"Is Peter Pan real?"

"Is that the best question you've got?" Emma smirked.

Killian smiled and turned to Henry, "Pan is real, but he's not what you'd call a nice person."

"Do you really not age in Neverland?" Henry asked.

"Not a day," Killian confirmed.

"So how old are you?"

Killian choked on his coffee.

"Henry, it's not polite to ask a person's age," Emma smiled.

"Just curious," Henry shrugged.

"Well, he used to kid me that he was over three hundred, but I'm guessing he was telling the truth," Emma stated.

"Were you?" Henry asked.

"I was," Killian nodded.

"Cool," Henry smiled, "I bet you've seen a lot then."

"More than I care to remember," Killian nodded. "And some things I'd like to forget."

"So how long are you going to stay in Storybrooke?"

"As long as your mother lets me," Killian winked at Emma.

Emma looked at the countertop and then up at her mother, "Did Ruby say if we should bring anything tonight?"

"Just ourselves and the children," Mary Margaret stated.

"Okay," Emma nodded before she gave Killian a sidelong glance. "We need to talk about some things."

"Talk away, Lass," Killian replied.

"I'll go check on David and the children," Mary Margaret made a quick escape.

"Henry, could you..."

"Make myself scarce," Henry finished.

"Right," Emma nodded.

"I'll be in my room."

"Thank you," Emma smiled at her son as he took his cereal with him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Killian asked.

"What happens now," Emma elaborated. "Cora's on her way here, so I don't think either of us should be left alone."

"So we're going to be attached at the hip," he smirked, "I could enjoy that."

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I do think you should stay here," Emma nodded.

"Okay," he replied, "What are we going to tell the children when they ask?"

"You helped Mary Margaret and myself when we needed it, so now we're helping you."

"Helping me how?" he asked.

"You are in need of a place to stay, so you're staying on our couch for a little while."

"Okay," he agreed, "But if they ask, why can't I stay on my ship?."

"They don't know you have one right now. If they ask, we'll say you can't live on it because it's against town rules."

"All right," Killian replied. "Anything else?"

"Until you decide about staying in town, I'd appreciate it if you were just a friend," Emma said quietly.

"You don't want me to tell them that I'm…"

"Not yet," Emma shook her head. "I don't want to get their hopes up."

"Their hopes?" he questioned with a look in her direction, one that she avoided.

"I need to get dressed," she stood up.

"Don't let me stop you," Killian leered at her.

"You need normal clothes," she said before she went into her room. "Talk to David."

"I'm not wearing another man's clothes," he scoffed.

"Get him to take you to a store then," Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'll manage myself," he told her, "I've done it before."

"Fine," Emma nodded. "I'm assuming you're attending tonight's party."

"When have I ever missed a party?" he grinned.

"No pirate gear," Emma told him. "You need to blend in."

"No pirate gear," he vowed.

"Thank you," Emma said as she went into the bathroom.

Killian watched the outline of her getting changed through the window of the door.

"Bloody hell," he groaned at the sight.

"Problems Captain?" Mary Margaret's voice asked.

"Bad images clouding my mind," he shook his head to clear his mind, "Is there any rum?"

"It's not even nine o'clock yet. No rum," she said.

"Is there some sort of law in this realm?"

"No, just rules of the house," David smiled as he joined the pirate in the kitchen with Brooklyn on his back.

"That's Mommy's friend," Brooklyn told her grandfather.

"I know, Sweetheart," David lowered her to her feet.

Brooklyn scrambled up and sat on the stool next to Killian with a smile.

"Did you and your brother have fun waking up your grandpa?"

"Yep," Brooklyn nodded.

"Where's Mom?" Austin bounced down the stairs to join them.

"She's taking a shower," Killian kept his eyes averted.

"Are you a real pirate?" Brooklyn asked.

"Do I look like a real pirate?" Killian inquired with a wink.

"Uh-huh," Brooklyn nodded. "But you look more like Jack Sparrow than Captain Hook."

Mary Margaret snorted.

"Who is this Jack Sparrow chap?" Killian asked. It was the second time he'd heard the reference.

"He's a character in Pirates of the Caribbean," David explained.

"I'm not familiar," Killian shook his head, "Is this Caribbean another realm?"

"No, it's a chain of islands," Mary Margaret explained. "And ix-nay on the other realm talk."

"Ix-nay?" Killian repeated, "Is that another language?"

"Oh for Pete's sake," Mary Margaret groaned, "Do we have to explain everything?"

"No," Emma chimed in as she emerged from the bathroom, "He's messing with you."

Killian smirked in response.

"Be nice," Emma told Killian. "No teasing Snow White."

"But it's almost as much fun as teasing you," he grinned.

"Experienced archer," Emma pointed at her mother.

"Should I be worried?" he grinned.

"Only if she fires a warning shot," Emma nudged him.

"Okay and on that note, I'm going to get myself dressed," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Want some help?" David asked.

Emma groaned as she watched her father chase her mother up the stairs.

"Are they going to…"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "Brookie. Austin. Let's go get you two dressed."

"Can we play in the park today?" Brooklyn asked her mother as she was pulled into her bedroom, "I want to swing."

"We'll see. I think we might stay home and watch TV today."

"No," the little girl moaned.

"You wanna be all nice and rested for the party tonight, right?" Emma smiled.

"Yes," Brooklyn replied.

"So, we stay home and watch some movies, so we can store up our energy," Emma explained.

"Ah nuts," Brooklyn replied.

Killian couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped as he took in the exchange. Everything about his daughter reminded him of Emma.

Henry came out of his room to put his bowl in the sink while carrying his book of tales. He looked at Killian before he spoke, "Want to read about yourself?"

"That depends on who wrote the story," Killian responded as Henry turned the pages of the book.

"I don't know," Henry frowned before he found the story. "It's a good likeness."

"Devastatingly handsome, aye," Killian grinned.

Henry turned the page slowly, "Milah's in here too."

"If it's alright with you, could we skip those pages?" Killian frowned at the reminder of his lost love.

"Sure," Henry nodded as he turned the page. "The drawing of the Jolly Roger is pretty good."

"Aye, it certainly is," Killian agreed.

"Do you have it here?"

"I never leave home without it."

Henry smiled, "Can I see it?"

"One day soon," Killian vowed.

"Cool," Henry's lit up.

Emma emerged a short while later with two dressed twins.

"So, what are we going to watch guys?"

"Snow White," Brooklyn cheered eagerly.

"Not again," Austin groaned.

"How about something different today?" Emma suggested.

"Can we watch Pirates of the Caribbean?" Henry asked.

"One, two, three or four?" Emma asked.

"Let's watch the first one," Henry said.

"Pop it in," Emma stated.

"Cool," Henry nodded as he set up the movie while Emma, Brooklyn, and Austin sat on the couch.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Killian, "Coming?"

"Sure," Killian stated as he found a seat.

Emma smiled at him and then turned her attention to the movie.

-d-d-d-d-

"Emma, do you want to dance?" Sean asked as he noticed Emma swaying slightly with the music from the juke box. "Ash has to feed Alexandra."

"Sure," Emma nodded as she accepted Sean's hand.

"So, Hook," Sean nodded towards where Killian was standing off to the side. He was shooting the dancing pair jealous dagger. Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"He got us home," Emma stated, "He deserves a tiny bit of praise."

"If you say so," Sean shrugged. "He can't take his eyes off of you or your kids."

"It's not a secret, but don't tell my kids," Emma explained, "He's Brooklyn and Austin's father."

"That's quite a twist on the fairytales Henry likes to read," Sean's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Tell me about it," Emma shook her head. "So, I heard you and Ashley finally set a date."

"Christmas," Sean nodded as a wide smile found its way to his lips. "She wants a Christmas wedding."

"Hopefully, you'll get a winter wonderland," Emma smiled.

"That would be nice," Sean agreed.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Killian's voice intruded. It took every bit of restraint he had in him to not slice Sean into pieces with his sword. Fortunately for Sean, he'd left the sword aboard the Jolly Roger.

Sean hesitated for a few moments as he waited for Emma to object. She didn't, so he stepped away.

"Thanks for the dance, Sean," Emma smiled.

"My pleasure, Emma," Sean bowed slightly, calling to mind the prince he once was.

"Does every man need to bow in your presence?" Killian asked as he gave his own slight bow.

"Sean's manners are royal," Emma smirked. "You might have heard of Prince Thomas?"

Killian nodded as he wrapped his hooked arm around her waist as he took her hand into his and waltzed her around the room.

Emma began to hum along with the song and caught Killian smiling at her. "What?"

"You used to hum the song when I'd get you to dance in the living room of the old apartment," he explained his amusement.

"Someone has to keep you in rhythm," she smiled.

"Never claimed to be a good dancer," Killian reminded her.

"You're not all that bad," she offered.

"Thanks, Love," Killian smirked. "I'd almost forgotten how much I enjoyed this."

"You never enjoyed dancing before we moved in together," she pointed out.

"That was before I found out that dancing with you led to other recreational pursuits," he lifted a suggestive eyebrow.

Emma couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks, "I remember."

"Are we going to have to hose you down after this dance?" he asked as he noticed the flush spread down her neck.

"Do you want to live to see tomorrow?" Emma hissed.

"Depends on how I go out," he grinned confidently, "If it's after one last roll in the bed with you, I would die a happy man."

Emma smiled charmingly at Killian and leaned closer. Killian bent down to meet her half way when he felt a sharp pain in his shin.

"Ow! You kicked me," Killian hissed.

"Don't be a pig," Emma patted his shoulder.

"God, I've missed you," he growled in her ear, "No one puts me in my place as well as you."

Emma shook her head with a smile, "Come on. Let's go have a drink."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he nodded in agreement as he followed her to the counter. He was pouring out the charm as they received their drinks. She laughed at something he was saying.

David growled at the scene he was witnessing.

"Stop glaring at them," Mary Margaret whispered into her husband's ear.

"I can't believe that Captain Hook is Brooklyn and Austin's father," David hissed.

"He's a good man and whether you like it or not, he's in love with our daughter."

"Good man, yeah right," David snorted in sarcastic amusement.

"He got us home, didn't he?" she reminded him. "And he hasn't made a move towards Gold."

"Yet," David amended.

"Charming," Mary Margaret took his hand. "You're going to have to get used to him."

"Until he finds a new adventure and just sails away."

"Look at him," Mary Margaret pointed at their daughter and Killian. "Look at the look on his face. Sailing anywhere away from Emma is the furthest thing from his mind."

"You're still a hopeless romantic after all these years," he chuckled.

"I have reason to be. I have my true love back," Mary Margaret smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I've missed you," he wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm aware of just how much considering how we used your lunch hour the other day," Mary Margaret smiled.

"I propose we use our dinner hours in the same way," he raised a mischievous eyebrow towards her.

"Only if you have a civil conversation with Killian," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Bribery, Snow?"

"It's a useful tool," she nodded.

"We have nothing in common," David insisted as he shot invisible daggers with his eyes towards an oblivious Hook.

"You love Emma, Brookie, and Austin, and so does he," she pointed out.

David sighed as he stepped across the room to approach Killian.

"Emma," he greeted before turning to her companion. "Hello."

Killian fumbled for a way to address him. He didn't feel right calling his lover's father by his given name, but he also didn't feel right calling him Prince Charming, the nickname his wife had coined for him.

"He's Deputy Nolan," Emma offered.

"Deputy Nolan," Killian nodded finally.

"Are you two enjoying yourself?" David asked.

"Yeah, it's a good party," Emma nodded. "Though I think I should be getting Brookie and Austin home soon. They look tired."

"It's been a long few days for them," David agreed, "And they didn't sleep well while you were gone. They were worried about you."

"Henry's still going strong though," Emma smiled at where he son was talking to some of his friends.

"His mother's adventure has made him a popular boy all of a sudden," David nodded. "We can keep an eye on him, if you wanted to get Brooklyn and Austin home."

"Thanks for the offer. Henry's crush is here," Emma nodded to where Henry kept shooting looks at Ava Zimmer, aka Gretel.

"I think the Swan charm is rubbing off," Killian nodded, "As the feeling appears to be mutual. He's quite the little Casanova."

"What would you know of Casanova, Killian?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Know of him? I knew him," Killian replied, "In fact, I taught him a few tricks."

"Of course you did," Emma shook her head as she scooped a dozing Brooklyn. "Time to get you home, little one."

"No," the little girl moaned, "I want to stay at the party."

"I know you do, but you're not allowed to sleep in the diner, remember?"

Brooklyn pouted in reply as her head rested against her mother's shoulder.

Emma turned to look for Austin and was surprised to see Killian holding him with a shy smile.

"Thought I'd help you out."

"Don't drop him," Emma responded. She was only half kidding.

Killian nodded.

"Mom, do I have to leave too?" Henry asked.

"No, you can stay for a while longer. Your grandparents will be here."

He returned to his friends, giving Ava a shy smile.

"I know I helped him out on Halloween, but I'm supposed to have two more years before he becomes a teenager," Emma moaned as she walked out the door of Granny's.

"I'm telling you it's the Swan charm," Killian teased her.

"I want to visualize something for me," Emma said after a moment. "Brooklyn at thirteen with her first crush."

"She won't be allowed near a boy until she's thirty."

"Her brothers are boys," Emma pointed out.

"They have no interest in getting in her knickers," Killian pointed out as he followed Emma up the stairs.

"True," Emma conceded to his point.

Killian watched Brooklyn sleep on Emma's shoulder as Emma unlocked the door and let them into the apartment. She was a beauty.

"She looks like her mother when she sleeps," Killian noted.

Emma turned towards him and smiled, "Thank you."

"Is this a serious moment we're having here?" he asked.

"Don't ruin it, Ian...Killian," she glared at him.

"I don't mind you calling me Ian," he told her as they walked into the children's room.

"I do," Emma told him as she laid Brooklyn down gently, "Ian was a piece of fiction. Killian is real."

Killian gently lay Austin in his bed and wrestled his shoes off, "He was real. So were we."

"You're different than the Ian I remember," Emma challenged him.

"Come on, I don't to wake them," he nodded to the living room.

Emma covered each of the children with blankets and kissed their foreheads before following him.

"I tried to tell you this before," he started. "You were too angry with me and too worried about getting home to the children to listen. I'm hoping you've calmed down enough to listen to me."

"Depends on what you have to tell me," Emma waited patiently for him to continue.

"I wasn't playing a part. You weren't a game to me," he told her quietly. "I loved you then. I love you now."

"Ian...Killian," Emma reached out to caress his face.

"Please tell me you believe me," he begged.

"I want to," she nodded.

Killian covered her hand with his, "I'm not leaving, Em. I'm not going away."

"I want to believe that too, but everyone I've ever known and loved has left me," she replied, "I need time."

"You've got it," he agreed. "I know how much you hurt when I was gone because I've been there too, Emma."

"Thank you," she responded as she caressed his chin once more before stepping away.

"Just one thing before you take that time, okay?" Killian asked.

"Okay," Emma agreed.

Killian smiled, and he kissed her.

Emma was too stunned to respond at first, but then she snapped back to Earth and kissed him back.

It took every ounce of restraint that Killian had to not lift her into his arms and carry her off to her bedroom.

When they parted Emma smiled at him, "I'd forgotten that."

"What is that, Love?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"That you could always make me feel like I'd never been kissed before."

"That right?" he smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded as she seemed to drift off in a memory, "It was raining, and I'd taken you to Battleship Cove."

"I finally kissed you," he remembered.

"I kissed you," she challenged the memory.

"We kissed each other," he amended. "Either way, it finally happened."

"And it was pretty fantastic," she agreed.

"It was the first time in three centuries I'd kissed a woman without the sole intention of getting her on her back," he confessed.

"Liar," she smiled.

"No," he shook his head, his eyes as serious as they'd ever been. "I just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you."

"And?" she prompted him.

"It was bloody fantastic," he groaned.

"I did make you wait a few nights before you got me on my back," Emma giggled.

"And the wait was worth it then too," he assured her.

Emma looked at him and then over her shoulder, "That last night...We made life."

"Blows my mind," he nodded.

"And then she took you away from us," Emma's voice shook as she looked back at him. "I don't know what pisses me off more. That she wanted me to get pregnant or that the moment I did, she took you away."

"We'll make her pay for what she's done to our family," he assured her.

Emma nodded, "I should get some sleep. Morning comes early around here when you've got a son that likes to get up before the sun. Do you want a blanket?"

He nodded in reply.

"David bought you a lock box," she said as she went to the bookcase. "He figured it'd be safer than just putting the hook on a shelf."

"Emma?" Killian didn't like the tone of her voice. He knew her well enough to know when she was trying not to fall apart.

He had his arms around her just as she broke down in tears.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "Cora has some sort of plan, and I can't help thinking it's going to end in one of us dying."

"We're not going to let that happen," Killian spoke as confidently as he could.

"Killian, she's worse than Regina and almost as bad as you've told me Rumplestiltskin is," Emma told him. "You know what she's capable of and if she wants our children then-"

"She's going to have to come through me," Killian finished her sentence. "I will not let her take them away from you and I won't let her take you away from me. Not again."

Emma looked at him, "Killian, I, um…."

"Em?"

"I should go to bed," she nodded. "Goodnight."

Emma all but ran into her room, yanking the curtain closed behind her. She took a deep breath.

She was in so much trouble.

-d-d-d-

Notes:

Candy Cane Lane is a real event at Hershey Park in Hershey, PA during the holiday season.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the well wishes guys. How awesome was the finale? Can't wait for season 4.

* * *

"Hey," Emma appeared in the doorway of her room with a box in her hands, "I was in my closet looking for my winter coat, and I found this. I think it's some of your things from when we were together."

"My things?" he repeated in confusion, "What things?"

"Some of your books and a couple of other things," she put the box on the couch, "I have to go pick up the twins from pre-school. We're gonna have lunch at Granny's. We'll be back in a bit."

"I'll go with you," he offered.

"When Cora returns, I'll take you up on that, but I've had enough practice that I think I can handle them myself right now," she assured him, "I'll be back later."

"Alright," he nodded, "Be careful."

"Always," she smiled before she left.

Killian sat down next to the box and opened it. He pushed away the tissue paper and saw the velvet pouch sitting on top. His heart stopped for a full beat. "Dammit," he thought to himself. He'd nearly forgotten his plan before Cora had ripped him away from Boston.

It took a bit of effort, but soon the ring slipped out of the pouch and into his lap. He closed his hand around the diamond, bringing his closed fist to his mouth as the anger inside him grew to epic proportions. He vowed to get his revenge on the woman that had stolen his second and last chance at happiness.

"Oh, Killian. Hi," Mary Margaret entered the apartment. She was taken aback that anyone was home. "Sorry, I figured you'd be with Emma and the twins for lunch at Granny's."

"She wanted some time alone with them," Killian said quietly.

"I just came home to grab the tests I graded last night. Forgive me for being nosy, but are you alright? You seem a little agitated."

"I'm fine," he tried his best to mask the anger he had inside him.

Mary Margaret nodded as she went to pick up the folder on the counter. She happened to look at the box on the couch, "That's a nice painting."

Killian didn't realize she'd said anything at first, but when he caught the expectant look on her face, he realized he'd missed what she'd said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"The painting," Mary Margaret pointed to the open box. "The one of the Boston harbor. It's nice."

"Emma gave it to me as a gift," he replied, "I spent a lot of time in the harbor. When we met, I was working for a shipping company as a hired man."

Mary Margaret smiled before she gasped, "You're bleeding."

"I'm what?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Your hand," she pointed. "You're bleeding."

Too late Killian realized how tightly he'd been clutching the ring. As Mary Margaret turned to grab some bandages he opened his hand and let the ring fall to the floor, hoping that she wouldn't notice the thud as it hit the ground.

"Nice ring," Mary Margaret commented when she stepped around the couch.

Killian tipped his head back with a groan pointed towards the gods as she began to tend to his hand.

"I'm going to guess that it didn't belong to Milah."

"Technically it belonged only to me," he confirmed, trying to keep his answer vague.

"And the reason I'm thinking it didn't belong to Milah is that you are the type of man who would've wanted her to wear it, even if she was gone," Mary Margaret stated casually as she wrapped his hand.

"I never gave Milah any jewelry," he replied, "She was technically still married and never wanted to go down that path again."

"Emma told me about the ring when I asked her about Brooklyn and Austin's father. She has herself convinced it was Milah's."

"Perhaps it's best if she continues to believe that."

"You're an idiot, Captain Jones," Mary Margaret stated, allowing a little bit of the bandit she'd once been to peek through.

"Tell me something I don't know," he sighed as he clenched and unclenched his hand to get used to the wrappings.

"Well, I'm going to say you're in love with my daughter, but we both know you know that," Mary Margaret said. "So how about this? Emma's still in love with you."

"She couldn't possibly still be in love with me, especially after everything I've put her through," he shook his head.

"I know my daughter better than she'd like to think. I saw the beginnings of what she feels for you with Graham, but unfortunately that didn't get to go anywhere. The first time she saw you again after all this time, she slugs you. That tells me that there is definitely still something in her that feels strongly for you," Mary Margaret picked up her things. "Don't let her get away again, Killian."

"She deserves a better life than I could ever give her. I'm a bloody pirate."

"I was a wanted bandit, and her father was a shepherd before he was a prince. Emma may be a princess by blood, but she'd be bored five minutes into a royal life. You wanted a life with her once, Killian. Don't let her bloodline dissuade you."

"Bloodlines have nothing to do with this, at least not her bloodlines," he frowned, "I don't even know my bloodlines. If I wasn't good enough for my parents, I'm definitely not good enough for Emma."

"You love my daughter. In my book, that makes you more than good enough. Just don't wait to tell her."

Killian appeared to give her suggestion some thought.

"I'd better get back to the school before the children return from lunch," Mary Margaret stated.

"Your Highness? Thank you."

"It's Snow," Mary Margaret corrected him, "And you're welcome."

Killian picked up the ring and looked it over once more before slipping it back into the pouch and putting it into his pocket for safe keeping.

-d-d-d-

Emma flopped down on her bed with a tired sigh. She could make out the sky through her window and smiled at the stars.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm kind of tired," she said quietly.

"Can I come in anyway?" Killian asked.

"Sure," Emma nodded, "Is everything okay?"

"I want to talk to you about the box you gave me," he came in.

"Oh, that," she tried to play cool, "I completely forgot what was in there. I packed it all away so long ago. I hope it wasn't anything important."

"Emma," Killian sat at the foot of her bed. "I know you found the ring."

"What ring?" Emma continued to play coy.

"This one," he held up the pouch.

"So I found the ring," she finally gave up the ruse, "It was Milah's anyway."

"It wasn't Milah's," Killian said quietly.

"There was someone else?" she choked on her own surprise.

"It was for you," he told her.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"I was going to ask you to marry me."

"Why would you…when were you…" Emma fumbled for a response before her head started to shake from side to side, "No."

"No, you won't marry me? I didn't even ask," Killian said.

"No, you weren't going to ask," she continued to shake her head.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I might be wanting to spend the rest of my life with you?" he asked.

"You never said anything about us being permanent," Emma reminded him.

"I figured this ring would imply that," he told her as he slipped it out of the pouch to show her.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Because Cora pulled me back to Wonderland," he explained, "I had been planning on proposing on your birthday."

"Henry found me on my birthday," Emma hugged her knees to her chest.

"I bet that was the best birthday present," he smiled, "I know how much you missed him and wished to see him again."

"I was splitting a cupcake with Brooklyn and Austin when he knocked on the door," Emma smiled. "I almost didn't believe him at first. It was too weird to be true."

"It does all seem too unbelievable," he conceded.

"I ended up driving myself and three kids to Maine in the middle of the night."

"Where you encountered the Evil Queen," Killian smiled.

"I met Jiminy Cricket first," Emma corrected.

"The bug or the actual person?" he chuckled.

"Have you met Dr. Hopper yet?" Emma asked.

"I haven't," he shook his head.

"Well, he's Jiminy Cricket. He was Henry's therapist. He's very big on telling the truth."

"And I'm feeling very truthful these days."

"So am I," Emma admitted as she moved to sit next to him. "I would've said yes."

"I figured you might," he nodded as he handed her the ring, "Why don't you hang onto this?"

"Killian, I…"

"It belongs to you," Killian said softly before he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"I can't take this," she replied.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," he assured her, "I just want you to have it. I couldn't give it to anyone else."

Emma nodded, "Okay."

"I still love you, Emma," he added as she took the ring from his hand.

Emma nodded as he left the room and let herself fall back.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

She looked at the ring in her hand. It was beautiful, and she'd been telling the truth. Even now, she would've said yes if he'd asked her.

"It's beautiful," Mary Margaret stepped into her daughter's room to see her admiring the ring.

"How much of that did you hear?" Emma wiped her eyes.

"How much did you want me to hear?" her mother asked.

"He wanted to marry me," Emma had to smile.

"He still does," her mother added.

Emma sat up, "He talked to you?"

"We might have had a brief conversation," her mother confessed.

Emma sighed, "I think I might be crazy."

"We're all a little crazy," her mother smiled.

"I want to marry him, too," Emma admitted.

"Then tell him," Mary Margaret advised her, "Don't wait another minute."

"Ever the romantic, huh?" Emma smiled at her mother.

"I can't help but see your father and me in you and Killian."

"Killian and I are nothing like you and Charming," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Still in love after so much time apart," Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Okay, fine, we have that in common," Emma conceded, "But Killian and I aren't meant to have our fairytale ending. You and David are."

"I think you two are meant to be," Mary Margaret said. "Think about it. I'll see you in the morning."

"This world suddenly makes less sense to me than Fairytale Land," Emma muttered.

"Go kiss your children goodnight," Mary Margaret said. "That makes things make a bit more sense."

"Worth a shot," Emma nodded as she went to tuck her kids into bed. It shook her to find Killian already reading to them from Henry's book.

"She looks like Aunt Ruby," Austin was pointing to a picture.

"I think you're right," Killian stopped for a moment.

"The wolf scares me," Brooklyn said softly with big eyes.

"You just have to see past the wolf to the real person," Killian advised her, "That wolf is Ruby."

"You mean Red," Emma interrupted.

"Your mother is right," Killian confirmed.

"Where's Henry?"

"Right here, Mom," Henry came in. "Sorry. I was finishing my homework."

"Okay. Go get in your pajamas."

Henry nodded as he went off to complete her task.

"So," Emma sat down on the bed next to Brooklyn, "What story is next?"

"Snow White," Brooklyn clapped with eager anticipation.

"Again? Don't you want to read about Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella?" Emma laughed.

Brooklyn made a face and shook her head, "Snow White's fun."

"Brookie, do you know who Snow White is?" Emma asked as she pulled her daughter into her lap.

"Grammy," Brooklyn nodded, "And Grandpa's Prince Charming."

"That's right," Emma stated with a smile.

"Does that mean you're a princess, Mommy?"

"Has Henry been telling you stories again?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-uh," Brooklyn shook her head. "Mr. Gold told me."

"What?" Emma stared.

"What did Mr. Gold tell you?" Killian inquired.

"He says Mommy is a princess and so am I."

"When did you talk to Mr. Gold?" Emma asked.

"He talks to me when I'm at Granny's, and Grammy is talking to Aunt Ruby."

"Brookie, don't talk to Mr. Gold anymore," Emma told her gently.

"How come?"

"He's not a nice man," Emma said carefully.

"How come?" Brooklyn persisted.

"He's just not," Killian stated as he abruptly left the room.

"Mommy, is Killian mad at me for talking to Mr. Gold?" Brooklyn's eyes welled up with tears.

"No, Baby," Emma shook her head. "He adores you, but he doesn't like Mr. Gold. It makes him mad that Mr. Gold was talking to you. Will you promise me that the next time Mr. Gold comes around you'll just run to Grammy or me or Grandpa?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"Thank you," Emma smiled as she kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Bedtime for everyone under the age of twelve."

"Aww," the trio moaned in disappointment.

"Henry, one more story and then bed, okay?" Emma relented. Then she kissed Austin and Henry. "Night, guys."

"Night, Mommy," Brooklyn waved at her.

Emma smiled at her kids and then went out into the living room. Killian was clutching the counter in his hand. Emma approached him and put a hand on his arm. He tensed at her touch. "Let's go to the roof."

He nodded as he followed her.

Emma waited until the door was closed behind them before she spoke, "I didn't know."

"I know," Killian shook his head. "I'm not mad at you or Brooklyn, but I want to snap that man's neck."

"I know," Emma nodded and it took Killian a moment to realize she was crying.

"Emma, don't cry, Love," he raised his hand to push her hair back.

"I can't- I don't think I've ever really hated anyone before. I was angry at my parents for a long time because I grew up alone. I was angry with myself after I gave up Henry. I was angry at you for leaving. When I think of what she did, I am angry at Regina because she took Graham away from all of us, and I wouldn't exist if it hadn't been for him. But with Gold," Emma shook her head. "I _hate_ him for what he did to Milah and for making you watch while he did it. When you'd have nightmares about her and curl yourself around me, I'd curse the man who had killed Milah without knowing his name. Now, I know his name, and I've let my kids be around him. Henry has been in his shop alone. Knowing that makes my skin crawl."

"You didn't know," Killian offered her an excuse.

"That's not acceptable," she hissed.

"Yes, it is," Killian took her hand in his and raised her chin with his hook so she'd meet his eyes. "You didn't know who he was. You didn't know what he was capable of."

"I knew I didn't like him," Emma admitted. "I knew there was something off about him. I just never dreamed he was capable of murder."

"I told you I'm not mad at you or Brooklyn."

"I hated the look you'd get in your eyes when you'd have a nightmare about Milah."

"It's not a fond memory for me either," he nodded, "But knowing you were there with me made dealing with the dreams bearable."

"You asked me once about my necklace, do you remember?" Emma began.

"This one?" Killian reached for the charm at her neck.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Do you remember telling me we all have our demons?"

"I remember," he replied, "I remember every word you and I ever spoke to each other."

Emma pushed up his sleeve and revealed the tattoo he had of Milah's name, "She's one of yours. Neal, the person who gave me the necklace, is one of mine. He's also Henry's father."

"Then this Neal is an idiot," he replied, "Because no one would have voluntarily left you had they really known you."

Emma let go of Killian's hand and walked around him to look over Storybrooke, "He didn't just leave me. He set me up to take the fall for his theft."

"It's his loss, Emma, and my gain."

"I lied to Henry," Emma turned to face him. "I told him that his father died a hero when the truth is that I have no idea what happened to him after he left me. He could be alive somewhere. I could take Henry to Boston or New York and run right into him."

"Maybe we need to find him," Killian suggested, "For your own peace of mind."

"We?" she repeated.

"We," Killian nodded. "I know it's still new and sinking in, but I'm not leaving you again, Em. I will be here every day. I want to be here every day. I lost you once. I'm not losing you again."

"Everyone in my life has abandoned me," tears ran down her cheeks.

"For most of us, it wasn't intentional," he pointed out.

"I know," Emma nodded, "It still hurts though."

"I know," Killian nodded with her.

"Do you ever have those dreams you had with me?"

"Not nearly as frequently," he shook his head slightly, "They were replaced with different dreams."

"Dare I ask?" she tilted her head and smiled sadly.

"They were dreams of when I left you," he stated, "Those dreams haunt me possibly more than when I watched Milah die because as much as it hurt me, I know it hurt you as much...I just didn't know how much."

Emma's fingers curled into her palm a few times before she gave into her instinct and hugged Killian as tightly as she could.

"I'd almost forgotten how good you smelled," he whispered into her ear as he held her close.

Emma laughed through her sudden tears, "I missed you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

"So Killian took Brooklyn out for a little daddy-daughter bonding," Mary Margaret prodded her daughter for the details, "How'd that come about?"

Emma frowned at her mother before she shot a look at the boys. Thankfully both were enamored of the video game they were playing and oblivious to their grandmother's words. She looked back at Mary Margaret, "Killian feels bad about snapping at her yesterday."

"He's such a pushover where those children are concerned," Mary Margaret lowered her voice as she realized her mistake, "Any chance you'll be breaking the news to a certain few children about who's their daddy?"

"Not yet," Emma shook her head. "There's too much to think about right now."

"You're thinking entirely too much these days," Mary Margaret noted as her husband returned from his shift at the station, "Wouldn't you agree, David?"

"I'm not going to have an opinion on anything until after I have a drink," David shook his head as the day caught up with him. "How does Mrs. Schumacher put up with all of those kids by herself?"

"Oh right, it's Thursday," Emma giggled. "Which store got tomatoes thrown at it this week?"

"They spread the wealth today. Each kid picked their own target," David sighed as he pulled a beer from the fridge, "It was quite the mess."

"I heard a rumor she might be pregnant again," Mary Margaret chimed in.

"How does she do that? I don't know that I've ever even met Mr. Schumacher," Emma frowned.

"You're so adorable that you actually think there is a Mr. Schumacher," Mary Margaret smirked.

"Henry, you're not allowed to play at the Schumachers' anymore," Emma said.

"What? Why not?" the spell of the video game cast on her son was broken in that moment.

"Because I think Mrs. Schumacher is making money in the world's oldest profession," Emma shook her head.

"Shouldn't the sheriff be looking into that," Mary Margaret whispered as Henry tried to make sense of what his mother had just said.

Emma looked at her father, "I'll flip you for the job of going over there and knocking on the door."

"That sounds more like a woman to woman conversation," David shook his head, "And since you outrank me..."

"Coward," Emma challenged him.

"And proud of it," David nodded.

"Maybe I can ask Regina to go," Emma smiled.

"Now who's the coward," Mary Margaret laughed.

"I am my father's daughter," Emma nodded.

With perfect timing Killian returned with his daughter who appeared to be hopped up on a lot of sugar as she began chattering faster than usual about her afternoon with Killian after climbing into her mother's lap.

Emma just nodded and smiled with an occasional "That sounds like fun, Brookie" thrown in.

"How much sugar did you give her, Hook?" Mary Margaret mumbled under her breath as the little girl continued to chatter away, barely taking a breath.

"We had one ice cream sundae at Granny's."

"Which one?" David asked.

"The Monster," Killian smiled.

"That will do it," David laughed.

"Goodness, Sweetheart, why don't you go run around in circles in your bedroom until all that sugar wears off," Emma suggested as Brooklyn continued on. She could feel her head beginning to spin.

"Okay," Brooklyn agreed as she kissed her mother's cheek and darted off.

Emma turned to face Killian, "You ordered the Monster Sundae at Granny's. Why would you do that to us?"

"She said it was her favorite and that you let her order it all the time," Killian defended himself.

"That little con artist," David smirked, "She certainly is her mother's daughter."

"You're supposed to be smarter than this. For God's sakes, she's your kid," Emma hissed.

"And she has her mother's eyes," Killian responded, "When was I ever able to say no to you?"

"Okay, that is not a conversation we are having in front of my parents," Emma shook her head.

"I was just trying to make up for yesterday."

"Then buy her a toy or a book. She likes to be read to. Do not buy her the physical manifestation of a diabetic coma."

Killian sheepishly held up a bag to show the toy and book that he'd bought in addition to the ice cream treat.

Mary Margaret and David hid behind each other to conceal their amusement.

Emma's head dropped into her arms with a whimper.

"So Captain Hook is a pushover," Mary Margaret chimed in finally, "We'll have to make sure that makes it into Henry's book."

"I have been very careful not to let anyone spoil Brooklyn or Austin," Emma jabbed a finger into his chest. "You are not going to undo my work."

"Where is the fun in that, Love?" Killian smiled.

"I am so not looking forward to Christmas this year," Emma shook her head.

"That is going to be so much fun," Mary Margaret realized.

"You went overboard last Christmas without knowing they were your grandchildren. Is there any way I can get you to dial it back this year?" Emma asked.

"Unlikely," Mary Margaret stated.

"Please?"

"We have a few months," David chimed in, "Maybe if you remind her then."

"No," Emma shook her head. "The minute Thanksgiving is over, she's going to start buying."

"She's my granddaughter, of course I'm going to spoil her and my two grandsons as well."

Emma sighed.

"I remember the first Christmas we spent together," Killian smiled.

"We're not going there," Emma halted his train of thought, "We have other things to focus on besides the holidays. We have the evil queen's even more villianous mother coming after us. Let's focus."

"You've done enough focusing," Mary Margaret said. "You have bags under your eyes."

"I do not," Emma protested.

"You don't sleep," David told her. "You pretend to sleep."

"I do to sleep," Emma challenged him, "Don't I, Killian?"

"Maybe an hour at a time," Killian conceded.

"You're a lot of help," Emma shook her head.

"You need to take care of yourself," Mary Margaret stated.

"I do. I eat, I sleep, I shower," Emma defended herself.

"Any place in there to have a little fun time?" David suggested.

"Ew," Emma cringed at what she thought was her father's suggestion.

"What? No," David shook his head. "Read a book. Watch a movie. Fun."

"Have a drink," Killian offered.

"I don't want a drink. Drinking makes things fuzzy, and I need to be clear."

"Fuzzy is exactly what you need," Killian insisted, "Go make yourself pretty. I'm taking you out for a few drinks."

"No," Emma shook her head. "I am not leaving my parents alone with a sugar crazed Brooklyn."

"We'll be fine," David assured her.

"And when the sugar wears off?" Emma asked, "It's not pretty when she crashes."

"I've lived with you guys for over a year. We'll be fine," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Running out of excuses, Swan," Killian challenged her.

"I hate you all," Emma rolled her eyes as she went to change.

-d-d-d-d-

"I don't know if this is such a great idea," Emma hedged as they strolled down the street on the way.

"This is the best of ideas," Killian nudged her into the local watering hole, The Rabbit Hole, "You've been focusing too much on what might happen. You deserve a reprieve."

"You know, being in cahoots with a girl's parents is not exactly the best way to get into said girl's pants," Emma took a seat in a booth near the pool tables.

"I'll tuck that away for future reference," he chuckled as he bellied up to the bar to order them drinks, making sure to make Emma's a double.

Emma played with a matchbook as she watched the people around them. She smiled when she noticed Sean and Ashley aka Prince Thomas and Cinderella on the dance floor. They looked so happy together. It made her a little jealous.

Her focus turned towards the billiards table when she heard one of the locals curse when the ball bounced around the table instead of sinking into the desired pocket. She couldn't help the chuckle. None of the dwarfs knew how to play pool.

"That looks like a smile," Killian set her drink in front of her, "The victories are starting early this evening."

"Leroy is trying to play pool again," Emma nodded towards the tables. "It's always funny to watch."

"As I recall, you always liked darts," Killian smiled.

"I've never really found a worthy opponent after you left," she smiled.

"A bit rusty?" he teased.

"Just never liked playing all the much after we ended," Emma confessed. "I must get the aim thing from my mom. She's good with a bow and arrow."

"I remember," he nodded, "Care to give it another whirl?"

"I haven't played darts since a certain someone threw it at the door in Granny's to stop me from leaving," Emma told him.

"Then you're due," he nudged her towards the board. He missed the hint of sadness in the memory she was recalling.

"Okay," Emma nodded as she followed him.

"I'll be gentleman enough to let you go first," he grinned as he handed her a set of darts before he pulled the other set for himself.

"That would certainly be a first," she snorted as she stepped up to the line in preparation for her first toss, "As I remember, we always played for stakes. So what are we playing for?"

"A goodnight kiss," he smiled.

"I think you used this trick on me before," Emma turned around.

"And I believe it worked the first time," he replied, "I intend for it to work the second time."

"I've improved since then," Emma told him. "If I win, you get nothing but a handshake."

"Then I'd better win, aye?" he smiled at her.

"Always the confident bloke," she shook her head as she threw her first dart. She was indeed rusty as it didn't go anywhere near where she'd intended. She was relieved that it stuck to the target.

"Nicely done," Killian smirked.

"You're humoring me," she glared at him as he threw his dart with hardly a glance. She cursed under her breath as he hit the dead center.

"Look at that," Killian smiled.

"Any chance we can play cards instead," Emma asked.

"Not a chance," he shook his head, "Certainly not when I'm winning."

"Right," Emma nodded.

"Emma, is this guy bothering you?" Leroy asked as he walked over.

"No, Leroy. We're friends, sort of," Emma said.

"Only friends?" Killian lifted an eyebrow curiously, "We do share children. I'd say we are more than friends."

"Henry?" Leroy looked him over.

"Brooklyn and Austin," Emma corrected him.

"I see," Leroy backed away to let the pair continue.

"Your turn, Love," Killian motioned towards the board.

"I don't think Leroy likes you," Emma smirked as she took aim again and threw the dart.

"He's not the only one," Killian stated as he looked around at all the patrons giving him the evil eye.

" Ruby likes you," Emma nodded to the brunette at the bar.

"That makes one," he shrugged as he took aim, again besting her.

"You know what? Hell with it," Emma took Killian's face in her hands and kissed him.

It took Killian a few seconds to recover as catcalls and whistles filled the bar.

"Bloody hell," Killian stated as Emma released him.

Emma chuckled as she took aim again, finally finding her stroke as she put it right on the mark.

"I think you're trying to hustle me," he chuckled as he took in her final shot.

"I've already fulfilled your side of the bet," she pointed out.

"Just couldn't wait until we got to the door," he gave her his Cheshire grin.

"Don't flatter yourself," Emma took a sip of her drink.

"I don't have to. You've already done it for me," Killian grinned.

"Just throw the damned dart, Captain," Emma smirked.

"As you wish," he tossed the dart without even bothering to look, "Do I still get the handshake at the end of the evening, or can I renegotiate our deal?"

"You hustled me," Emma frowned.

"You'd think you would've learned your lesson after the first time we went out."

"You'd think so," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Feeling a little better?" he inquired as he pulled the darts off the board in preparation for round two.

"Well enough not to get sucked in a second time," Emma shook her head. "I know you still dance. Do you want to?"

"Depends on the temptress attempting to seduce me."

"Come on," she took his hand and led him over to the dance floor as slow song started up.

"That's superb timing," Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and began swaying with her in his arms.

"Hmm," Emma smirked before she laid her head on his shoulder. "This feels good."

"The dancing or getting a little crazy for an evening?" he inquired.

"Both," she murmured. She'd almost forgotten how good his arms felt.

"You deserve a night to get crazy every now and then," he told her.

"If I remember right, crazy is how you and I ended up together in the first place," she shook her head.

"That was a good crazy."

"It had its moments," Emma nodded.

"It had some good results too," Killian smiled.

"Yes, it did," she agreed as she tightened her arms slightly.

Killian bent his head and kissed the skin left bare by her camisole.

Emma found herself being sucked back into his web. It would be so easy to allow herself to fall for him again, but she knew better. He could easily disappear into the night.

She pulled back a little, "Maybe we should keep this thing between us strictly friendly."

"Emma, love, we'll never be able to be strictly friendly," he told her sincerely.

"We need to talk about this entire situation," Emma nodded. "Come on, let's go to Granny's and have something to eat."

"No," he shook his head, "Tonight is about putting all our troubles aside and having fun. Tomorrow we can go to Granny's and have something to eat. Tonight is about being in the moment."

"Alright, but watch the kissing, Mister," Emma agreed.

"Hey, you kissed me, remember," he smirked.

"Seriously, Killian, I want to have that conversation tomorrow," Emma replied, "We owe it to ourselves and our children to figure things out."

"Yes, we do," Killian smiled as he pulled her closer.

"Must you dance so close?" Emma asked.

"Yes, darling. If I don't rub thighs with someone every few hours, I get the bends," Killian teased her.

"Killian," she shoved him away playfully.

"I love how you say my name," he laughed as he pulled her back into his embrace.

"So, why Ian?" Emma asked.

"No serious talk tonight, remember?"

"Fair enough," she shrugged.

When the song ended Emma saw that the pool table was open. "If I ask you to play pool, are you going to hustle me there too?"

"I'm not as good at pool as I am at darts."

"Is that part of the hustle?" she eyed him skeptically.

"I have one hand. Pool's usually a two hand game."

"I guess I didn't think about that," she looked at him sheepishly, "So pool is out. More darts?"

"How about we just dance?"

"Itching to rub thighs some more?" she grinned.

"Like I said, the bends, Love," Killian smiled.

"How did I ever find this charming?" she shook her head in amusement.

"You were young and impressionable," Killian smirked.

"Don't forget drunk," Emma giggled.

"And drunk," he added.

"Still sober tonight," Emma pointed out.

"Then let's get another drink in you," Killian suggested.

"Maybe just one more," Emma smiled.

"Have a seat," he nudged her back towards their table, "I'll get the drinks."

Emma had to laugh as she sat down. He was still a fun date.

"How exactly are you paying for these?" she inquired as he passed her drink on to her.

"I made some money this week," Killian smiled.

"Killian, what did you do?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I went fishing."

"Fishing for what exactly?" she eyed him skeptically.

"Fish," Killian smiled. "I sold the fish to a restaurant down by the docks. The chef was a very eccentric man with a thick accent."

"Was his name Sebastian by any chance?"

"I don't think so," he shook his head.

"Yeah, that's the wrong fairytale anyways," she chuckled.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Probably not," Emma shook her head as she rested her hand near the middle of the space between them on the table and looked up when Killian put his hand over hers.

"Where's your head at?"

"Boston," Emma admitted. "I'm running after this guy who skipped out on his bail and suddenly this other guy with brilliant blue eyes and an accent gets in my way."

"You were quite upset with me," he chuckled.

"Damn straight. I missed out on a big payday because of you."

"I did make it up to you as I recall," he smiled.

"You know for a pirate you were quite adept at tracking down the bad guys."

"The hook has bad guy radar," he tapped the metal against the table.

Emma reached out and curled her fingers around it, "It never scared me."

"Which is one of many things that fascinates me about you."

"It also came in handy when you wanted to get me out of my clothes quickly," Emma teased.

"I'm not going to lie and say that there weren't others after you," he confessed, "But I never felt nearly as much for any of them as I did you. Honestly, I rarely even knew their names."

"I wasn't celibate either," Emma said. "I mean for a while there I was, but I was growing two people inside me. Do you remember Mrs. Donovan?"

"Sure, the lady that lived in the apartment downstairs," Killian nodded. "She didn't like me all that much."

"She thought you were trouble."

"Who knew she'd be right?"

"Anyway, she'd watch the twins when I needed to track some low life down or when I wanted to go out for a night."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," he assured her, "I left without a word. I didn't expect you to become a nun after I left."

"Knowing that it wasn't your choice makes me feel a little less betrayed," Emma admitted. "Had you known about Austin and Brooklyn back when we'd conceived them, how would you have reacted to being a father?"

"I don't know," Killian admitted. "Milah never wanted children because she'd abandoned the one she did have. You and I were different."

"Are you saying you would have been open to being a father?" she asked.

"I've never been opposed to being a father," he told her.

"You said you never saw yourself as one," Emma reminded him.

"Doesn't mean I don't want the chance," Killian said. "I was abandoned too, Em."

"I guess I forgot about that," she frowned.

"When you're trying to make yourself hate someone, you tend to forget the things you have in common," Killian smiled.

"I never hated you," Emma shook her head. "I was furious and wanted to do some major damage to you, but I never hated you."

"That punch in the nose says a bit differently," he reminded her of how she'd greeted him in the Enchanted Forest.

"Remember the furious part?"

"So that was part of the major damage you wanted to do?" he chuckled.

"Well, cutting off your other hand occurred to me," Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm glad you didn't or otherwise I couldn't do this," he replied as he reached up to caress her face.

Emma's eyes slid halfway closed. Damn it, she'd missed him. The words almost spilled out, but she was able to rein them in at the last moment.

"We should probably be getting back to the children," Killian stated abruptly.

"Yeah," Emma's eyes opened again as she followed Killian out of the bar.

-d-d-d-

Emma sighed as she got into bed. She'd taken a quick shower before getting into her pajamas. The apartment was dark as everyone was tucked in for the night, but she knew Killian was a few feet away on the couch in the other room.

"Killian," Emma spoke hesitantly in case he was already asleep.

"Emma," his voice came through the darkness.

"Thank you for tonight," she stated, "I needed it."

"You're welcome. I needed it too," she could hear the smile in his voice.

Emma's voice croaked as she began to speak again before thinking twice about saying the words.

"Turning into the frog, Love?" he smirked into the darkness.

"I...ah...do you think..." she trailed off again.

"Do I think about what?"

"I don't know," Emma switched positions so that her head was at the foot of the bed to be closer to him.

"No need to be shy, Love," he assured her.

"What do you think would have happened between us if Cora hadn't summoned you back to Wonderland?"

"I think I would've watched our children come into this world," he said quietly. "I probably would've tried to talk you out of their names at some point."

"Hey, Brooklyn and Austin are perfectly good names," she defended her choice.

"Yes, they are," he agreed, "And they suit their personalities, but I would have wanted to go the more traditional route."

"Would you ever have told me about where you really came from?"

"Yes, most likely when Henry came knocking on our door," Killian smiled.

"I probably wouldn't have believed you either," she frowned.

"But eventually you would have had to," Killian pointed out.

"And then I probably would've slugged you."

"You do have a lot of violence in you, Love," Killian teased.

"I think it's in my DNA," she chuckled softly.

"Your mother's quite gentle in a lot of ways."

"She has her moments," Emma agreed as she heard him shift. "Are you okay out there?"

"The sofa is more comfortable than it looks," he assured her.

"Because I was thinking you could maybe sleep in here with me," Emma said quietly.

"That sounds a little dangerous considering your propensity for violence," he mused.

"I won't attack you in your sleep," she promised.

"Are you sure about that?" he challenged her, "You do toss and turn quite a bit. I'll likely take at least an elbow to the ribs."

"Hook, get in here before I change my mind," she snarled.

"And we're back to the nickname," Killian frowned as he walked into Emma's room.

"Sorry," Emma shrugged as she split her pillows so he could have one. "When you annoy me, I use the nickname."

"What was that nickname you had for me in Boston when I annoyed you?" he tried to recall as he lay beside her.

"Pain in the ass," Emma giggled.

"That's the one," he laughed with her.

Emma lay on her back while Killian lay on his stomach, "I used to like doing this."

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Just lying in bed and laughing," Emma explained. "The day is over, it's quiet, and it's just you and me. I have to admit back then when we'd do this, sex would be the furthest thing from my mind."

"Always at the forefront of mine," he chuckled.

"You're a guy," Emma smirked.

"Guilty," he nodded.

"Killian, I've missed you," she reached out to touch his chin.

He caught her hand, "We can't. Not with everything that's hanging over us."

"I'm not saying it in that way," she responded, "Just in the general way that I missed seeing you every day, laughing with you, bantering with you, sleeping next to you."

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions," Killian smirked. "I have to say I missed you, too."

"In that general way or in the physical way?" she challenged him.

"Can I choose both?" he asked.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "Because I missed you in that way too."

"Be careful, Love," he replied, "I might make you prove it."

"Such a pain in the ass," she groaned.

"I love you, too, Em," he smirked.

-d-d-d-

Killian woke with a start when Emma bolted upright and started to scream a few hours after they'd fallen asleep.

"Emma, Love, it's a dream," Killian reached out tentatively to touch her shoulder, "It's only a dream."

Emma jumped at his touch. Her breathing was shaky and labored as she bent forward over her legs.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret was in the doorway along with David. "What's wrong?"

"Funky dream," Emma shook her head. "Could you go check on the children? Austin could sleep through World War III, but I probably woke Henry and Brooklyn."

"I'll check on them," Mary Margaret nodded as she pulled David from the room.

"Are you okay, Love?" Killian caressed her back gently as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Emma shook her head and turned to him, "You were dead. You were all dead."

"We're right here," he assured her as he brought her hand to his chest so she could feel the beating of his heart.

Emma closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his jaw, "I never knew how you felt when you'd wake up panicked from a dream back in Boston until now."

"It helps having someone willing to chase away the dreams," he replied.

"Are you?" she asked softly.

"Am I what?" he asked.

"Willing to chase my dreams away," she said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'll chase them across every realm known to man, if I have to," he vowed.

Emma pushed him gently so that he lay back down and then lay close to him, her head on his shoulder. She traced a scar on his chest before laying her hand over his heart.

"Sleep well, Love," he caressed her shoulder softly.

Emma's eyes closed so she didn't notice David come back to the doorway.

He caught Killian's eye and nodded.

"We'll see you in the morning," David whispered.

Killian nodded slightly so as to not disturb Emma, who had managed to fall asleep instantly.

Mary Margaret came to her husband's side, "The children went right back to sleep. They're okay."

"So did Emma," David ushered her to the stairs.

Killian heard Emma's parents go upstairs and let his body relax a bit as he played with Emma's ponytailed hair.

Emma started mumbling in her sleep. Killian strained to make out what she was saying, but it was mostly gibberish.

What was it she had used to say to him when he'd gotten restless?

"Emma, it's okay. You're safe. You're home," he whispered.

Emma quieted her mumbling, snuggled into him further, and found her way to a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight Love," he smiled as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Love that so many of you have signed up for alerts and favorited my story but I'd like to hear what you're thinking. So reply please?

-8-8-

Emma stretched before she rolled over in bed and opened her eyes as the morning sun nearly blinded her.

"Hi, Mommy," Emma heard Brooklyn's voice. She turned towards the sound to see her daughter's eyes peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Emma smiled.

"Is Killian sleeping next to you because you had a bad dream last night?" the little girl inquired.

"Yes, honey, he is," Emma nodded as she ran her fingers through her daughter's tangled hair. "Is everyone else awake?"

"Grandpa is making breakfast. Austin is on the roof with Henry watching the sunrise, and Grandma is grumpier than Grumpy," Brooklyn stated.

Emma sat up and grabbed her watch to check the date.

"Oh boy," she sighed.

"Everything alright?" Killian asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "Brookie, why didn't you join your brothers on the roof to watch the sunrise?"

"They won't let me. Boys only," Brooklyn frowned.

"Well that doesn't sound right," Emma smiled as she tapped her daughter's nose, "We're going to have to set those boys straight because girls can do anything that boys can."

"Yay!" Brooklyn cheered.

"Go help Grandpa with breakfast," Emma said. "We'll be out in a minute."

"She's a cheery little thing, isn't she," Killian chuckled as Brooklyn flew out of the room.

"Get's it from her grandmother," Emma smiled slightly before glancing at her watch again to remind her of what day it was.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Killian asked.

"It's my mother's birthday," Emma explained as she lay back down. "Her mom died when she was ten around the time of her birthday, so it's not a happy day for her."

"That's why she's grumpier than Grumpy?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Thank you for staying with me last night."

"Were you able to sleep alright after your dream?" he asked as he caressed her shoulder softly.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I felt safe because of you. Thank you."

"Whenever you need me, all you have to do is ask," he told her as he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I know," she nodded with a small smile. "We should have breakfast."

"Emma," he caressed her shoulder again, guiding her lips towards his for a soft kiss. She smiled against his lips before pulling away.

"My father and our daughter are a curtain away," she reminded him.

"Minor details," he waved off her reminder.

"My father has a gun," she stated.

"And that's supposed to deter me?" he chuckled.

"Considering you have no sword or hook at the moment, yes," Emma teased him.

Killian released a deep sigh as he reluctantly followed her out of her room.

"You two hungry?" David asked.

"Starving," Emma stated as she glanced at the pancakes, "They smell good, David."

"Good," David smiled. "I hope your mother likes them."

"Haven't you ever cooked for her before?"

"We had people to do that in the Enchanted Forest."

"So never!" Emma gasped in surprise.

"Eat your pancakes, Emma," David smiled.

"Yes, Daddy," she teased him as she grabbed a fork to dive in.

David smiled at her and then at his wife as she came downstairs, "Morning."

"What's this?"

"Breakfast," David said.

"Why?"

"We were hungry."

"So no other reason?" Mary Margaret challenged him.

"I didn't want to arrest myself for allowing my grandchildren to starve."

"They're actually pretty good," Emma chimed in, "Which is surprising as I didn't know David could cook."

"I have memories of being David Nolan; of course I know how to cook."

Emma hid a smile behind her food as her mother glowered at her father.

"I'm not all that hungry," Mary Margaret poured herself some coffee in a thermos to take with her. "I think I'm going to head over to the school a little early today."

"There was a package with the paper this morning. It was addressed to you," David pointed.

"I'll open it later," Mary Margaret waved it off.

"I think you should open it now," David suggested gently.

"And it's not from any of you?" Mary Margaret looked at her family.

"No," Emma shook her head. "You made yourself quite clear when I asked you what you wanted; nothing."

"Then who's it from?" she asked as the curiosity began to get the better of her.

"Open it, Grammy," Brooklyn said excitedly. The little girl loved presents, even when they weren't for her.

"How about you help me," Mary Margaret suggested, smiling despite her somber mood.

"Okay," Brooklyn nodded. She went over and pulled open the box. "Oooh!"

"What is it?" Emma tried to sneak a peek.

Mary Margaret pulled a tiara out with a heartbroken look.

"I thought that was lost when the curse hit," David said.

"So did I," tears trailed down Mary Margaret's cheeks.

"Is there a card?" Emma asked quietly.

"Who would have sent this?" Mary Margaret began looking through the box for a clue, but couldn't find one.

"Someone who was close to you when you were in the forest," Henry suggested.

"Red?" Mary Margaret thought out loud.

"How would she have it?" Emma asked. "What about your governess?"

"I guess it's possible," her mother conceded, "But why am I only getting this now?"

"It is your first birthday since the curse was lifted. Maybe she only now remembers that she had it or who it belonged to," David pointed out.

"Can I wear the crown, Grammy?" Brooklyn tugged at her grandmother's sleeve.

"When you're older, Brookie," Mary Margaret nodded. "I need to go."

"I want to wear the crown," Brooklyn pouted as Mary Margaret fled the apartment with the tiara in her hand.

"Grammy's right," Emma spoke up, "When you're older."

"Okay," Brooklyn said glumly.

"Let's get ready," Emma smiled. "School's coming soon."

"How does Emma say no to that face?" Killian asked David as Emma and Brooklyn left to get dressed for that day.

"No clue," David shrugged, "I haven't figured out myself how to do it."

Henry laughed as he headed for the bathroom while Austin finished his cereal, having passed over the pancakes his grandfather had been making.

"Grandpa, why is Grandma so grumpy today?" Austin asked.

"Because a long time ago something very bad happened and today is a reminder of that," David explained.

"Was she bitten by a werewolf?"

David smiled, "No. Her mommy died."

"Like Mr. Graham," Austin asked somberly.

"Yes, like Mr. Graham," David nodded.

"Oh," Austin sighed as he took his last bite.

"Why don't you get dressed too?" David suggested.

"Okay," Austin nodded before he hopped down and went to his room.

"So, I take it there will be no party ," Killian concluded.

"Not unless you want to lose your other hand," David nodded.

"No, I think losing one was enough," Killian looked towards the hook.

=d=d=d=d=

Mary Margaret walked into the loft to the smell of a chicken potpie and the sounds of laughter from her daughter and Killian.

She tried to creep up the stairs without being noticed but was unsuccessful.

"Hi, Grammy," Brooklyn chirped happily.

"Oh, hi, Sweetheart," Mary Margaret replied, "How was your morning at pre-school?"

"It was fun," Brooklyn smiled. "Dr. Whale came and talked to us about flu shots."

"I bet that was interesting," Mary Margaret stated, "I'm going to head upstairs. I've been fighting a headache all day. I need to lie down."

"Grandma, wait," Austin scrambled after her. "We drew you pictures."

"You did?" Mary Margaret turned towards them as both he and Brooklyn scrambled towards her with their crayon drawings held up high for her to view. "They are very pretty. Thank you."

"They thought they'd make you a little happier," Emma smiled from behind the counter.

"I know that you know what today is, but I don't want to make any big thing of it," Mary Margaret told her daughter.

"Grandpa already told us," Austin said solemnly. "Will you tell us a story?"

"What kind of story?"

"About you and the seven dwarfs," Brooklyn hopped excitedly. "Mommy says you had a lot of ventures."

"Adventures, Sweetie," Emma corrected with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, adventures," Brooklyn corrected herself, "Will you tell us, Grammy?"

"Sure," Mary Margaret nodded. "Let's go get comfy on my bed, and I'll tell you a story until dinner's ready."

"Yay!" Brooklyn cheered as she and her brother scrambled up the stairs.

"Did you put them up to all of this?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter.

"Don't look at me," Emma shook her head.

Mary Margaret changed her view to Killian.

"My hands are clean in this, Milady," the pirate promised as he held up his hand and hook, "Well at least this one. Who knows where this hook has been."

"They just want you to be happy," Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing at Killian's humor.

"Call us when dinner is ready," Mary Margaret climbed the stairs.

Killian looked at Emma once her mother was up the stairs, "You didn't do this?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "But I have a feeling my oldest might be responsible."

"Henry strikes again," Killian chuckled.

"He likes happy endings," Emma leaned on the counter.

"Don't we all," he smiled as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emma smiled back at him and bit her lip, "Thanks for all your help today. Did you get any trouble picking up the kids?"

"Their teacher said that I wasn't on the approved list of people to pick them up, but that she would let it slide this once as long as you corrected that within the week," Killian replied.

"I'll get right on that," Emma smirked.

"Good," Killian smirked back as he leaned closer.

Emma leaned a bit closer to him and just as she was about to kiss him the front door opened, and she jumped back.

"Hey, Grandpa's right behind me," Henry announced.

"Perfect timing," Killian frowned for a moment.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Emma told Henry. "Go clean up."

"How come it's so quiet?" Henry hesitated, "Are Brooklyn and Austin napping?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "Your grandma's telling them a story."

"I want to listen," Henry charged up the stairs, ignoring his mother's request.

"Great. I guess asking him to set the table is out," Emma frowned.

David came through the door in the next moment.

"Looks like another recruit came in to carry out that task," Killian replied.

"David, would you set the table?" Emma asked.

"Sure," he nodded, "Is Mary Margaret home yet?"

"Upstairs telling the kids a story," Emma said as she handed him plates, ensuring that he wouldn't pull a disappearing act as her son had done.

"Guess there is no way out of this task," David chuckled.

"How were things at the station?"

"Quiet for the most part," David said. "One nuisance call."

"What day is it; Monday? That's either someone breaking the lock on the cemetery gate or someone throwing paint at Mrs. MacIver's dog house," Emma guessed.

"Dog house," David confirmed, "It's like clockwork around here."

"That means it was either one of the Schumacher kids or Mr. Farmer's youngest boy."

"I'm voting for a Schumacher," David replied, "But we cannot catch them in the act to prove anything. They're sneakier than they look."

"Interesting families in this town," Killian observed.

"Mac Farmer is the trouble maker for that family," Emma said. "His older sister Donna is, in their father's words, 'an angel of a child'."

"Bet that's a whopper of a lie," Killian replied.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "David? Something to drink?"

"Sure," David nodded as he finished setting the table and sat next to Killian.

"Brooklyn, Austin, Henry, dinner," Emma called out for them to join them at the table as she took a seat next to Killian and waited for the stampede down the stairs.

Brooklyn came down the stairs first and pouted when she saw the seats next to Killian were taken. She begrudgingly took a seat next to her mother.

"What's wrong, Peanut?" Emma tapped her daughter's nose.

"Wanted to sit next to Killian," Brooklyn confessed in a soft voice.

"How about we trade?" Emma suggested as she rose up from her chair and picked her daughter up and sat her in her seat.

"Thank you, Mommy," Brooklyn beamed at her mom and then at Killian.

"I think someone has a little crush," Mary Margaret whispered to her daughter, "Won't she be surprised when you reveal who Killian really is?"

"Shh!" Emma shushed her mother as she handed her some carrots.

"Secrets are lies," Austin chimed in, repeated what his mother always told him when he tried to tell others secrets he didn't want her to hear.

"Not always," Emma admitted, "But nosy little boys might not get dessert."

It was Austin's turn to pout.

"Eat your dinner, Austin."

Austin began eating as everyone bantered back and forth.

"Grammy, can we sing you 'Happy Birthday' today?" Brooklyn abruptly broke up the conversations around the table.

"Uh, Honey, remember we said Grammy's birthday is not going to be celebrated the way yours is," Emma tried to dissuade her daughter.

"Oh yeah," the little girl's head slumped slightly as if her food was suddenly the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen.

Mary Margaret looked at her own food and then at her granddaughter, "Brookie? If you want, we can sing 'Happy Birthday' for me later on."

"Okay," Brooklyn's eager smile returned.

"Really?" David looked at his wife.

"Maybe I should celebrate my birthdays," Mary Margaret stated after a few moments of thought, "My mother loved throwing those parties for me."

"Good," David nodded. "She'd be happy."

"I know."

"Good job, Brookie," Emma poked her daughter playfully in the ribs.

Brooklyn smiled happily as she ate her dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry came through the door of the loft to find Killian sitting at the counter reading from a book that Emma thought he'd enjoy.

"Hi, Killian," the boy greeted him.

"Hello, Lad. Did you have a good day at school?"

"It was okay," Henry nodded. "Did Mom leave with Brookie and Austin yet?"

"Yeah, she headed over to Granny's. I'm supposed to take you over when you get your things together," Killian smiled.

"Just give me a few minutes," Henry jetted into his room to grab his bag.

"Henry, tell me something," Killian said as the two left, "Why are there no apples in the apartment? Aren't apples sort of a staple in this world?"

"You're kidding, right?" Henry looked at him.

"No," Killian shook his head as he gave the boy a perplexed look.

"My grandmother is Snow White," Henry reminded him.

"Right," Killian nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, Mom and I don't like apples too much either, especially after what happened."

"What happened?"

"Regina, my adoptive mom, tried to poison my real mom with an apple tart, but I ate it to prove Emma wrong. I fell under the same sleeping curse that the Evil Queen put on Snow White."

Killian stiffened, "What?"

"Mom saved me with a kiss," Henry said proudly.

"Hey, Kid," Emma called from the front of Granny's. "Jefferson's waiting inside with Grace and your brother and sister. Have a good time, okay?"

"I will. Bye, Mom," he hugged her. "Bye, Killian."

"Bye," Killian waved.

"Thanks for bringing him over," Emma smiled. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"We need to talk," Killian said as he grasped her hand and pulled her along, "Let's go home."

"Okay," Emma nodded, nearly running to keep up with his brisk pace.

-c-c-c-c-c-

"So what's up?" Emma asked as she sat down while Killian shut the door behind them.

"Why didn't I know that you could've died last year and that Henry nearly did?"

"What are you talking…" Emma trailed off, "Henry told you about the tart."

"He did. Why isn't Regina in jail?"

"Because while I know Regina is the one that made the pastry," Emma admitted as she and Killian discussed the fateful event that led to the end of the curse on the town, "There really isn't anything I can do. I can't prove that it was her."

"You can't seriously be considering letting her get away with what she did to your son…what she almost did to our children!" he exclaimed.

"She's never touched Brooklyn and Austin," Emma was confused.

"She nearly left them orphaned," Killian reminded her. "You'd be six feet under, and who knows if I'd have ever found them or even found out about them?"

"We can't think like that," Emma stated.

"Emma, we can't let her get away with what she did!"

"Regina is still Henry's mother in a way I will never be," Emma said quietly, "I can't take her away from him."

"She tried to kill you. She almost killed your son," Killian tried to reason with her.

"Killian, she failed. I'm still here. Henry is still here."

"I'm not losing another woman that I love," Killian told her as he stepped towards her, cradling her head gently in his hand. "And I will not let another woman that I love mourn the loss of her child."

"What do you want me to do?" Emma threw up her hands as she backed away from his touch and plopped herself down on the sofa, "She's legally Henry's mother. I can't throw her in jail. He'd never forgive me."

"Yes, I would," Henry spoke up from the doorway.

"You're supposed to be at Grace's house," Emma stood from the couch and spun towards Henry's voice.

"Brooklyn forgot her teddy bear," he explained, "I told her I'd get it for her."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"Killian's right, Mom," Henry ignored the reproach, "She tried to kill you. They could've taken Brooklyn and Austin away. I might never have found them."

"Even if I tried to lock her up, she's a witch, Henry. She'd cast a spell to get herself out."

"Your parents created a prison to hold Rumplestiltskin," Killian reminded her, "It can be done again."

"I am not using magic to lock up Regina," Emma shook her head.

"Give us one good reason not to," Killian challenged her.

Emma shook her head again with a sigh, "I can't. I have none except that she's the reason Henry came looking for me."

"So this is some form of gratitude for being such a miserable parent that she sent her adopted son to find his birth mother?"

"There's also the fact that she raised him for eleven years," Emma smiled at her oldest son, "Whatever else she may be, she does love you, Henry."

"She has a funny way of showing it," Henry grumbled, "She almost killed me."

"She never wanted to hurt you," Emma reminded him.

"No, she just wanted to kill his biological mother," Killian chimed in as he picked up the picture Emma had shown him the first night he'd stayed in the loft, "And leave his brother and sister as orphans."

"So what do you want me to do?" she threw up her hands in surrender.

"Arrest her and find a way to keep her in a cell," Killian told her. "One day soon, we're going to have to deal with one crazy sorceress. I don't want them making amends and then tag teaming us."

"Maybe we can talk to Gold," she broached the subject, "He's the only other person in this realm that knows magic. Maybe he knows of a way to incarcerate her."

"Great, we can trade one power hungry lunatic for another," Killian muttered.

"Henry, get Brooklyn's bear and get moving. Killian and I need to talk."

"Just promise me that you'll arrest Regina as soon as you can," Henry requested as he quickly located the hidden bear.

"We'll do our best," Emma nodded, "Be good for Jefferson, and do not try on any of his hats."

With the door closed and Henry on the other side of it, Killian prepared to go on the attack.

"Don't even start," she scowled at him.

"You want to go to Gold for help?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because he taught Regina and Cora magic," Emma reminded him.

"He's insane."

"There is evidence of that, yes," Emma nodded. "But I truly believe he'd help if it got rid of Regina and Cora."

"For his own purpose," Killian growled, "He is not anyone that can be trusted. He always has his own agenda."

Emma stood before Killian to gaze deeply into his eyes, "I know you hate him, and why you hate him. I don't like or trust him either, but if he has a way to keep Regina at bay then I think we need to at least explore the option."

"Absolutely not," he shook his head, "I lost one woman that I loved to that cold-hearted lizard. I will not put another in jeopardy."

Emma sighed as she looked at the picture that was still in Killian's hand. Her mother had taken it just before the curse was broken. They'd been at the park, and Emma had been trying to keep Mary Margaret's mind off of…

"David," she said.

"What?" Killian glanced down at the picture. Her father was nowhere in sight.

"David said that while Mary Margaret and I were in the Enchanted Forest, they found fairy dust in the mines. They were going to use it to follow us, but maybe we can use it to create a magical prison to hold Regina."

"Might that work?" he asked.

"We can ask. They trapped Rumplestiltskin once by cursing or enchanting a quill pen."

"Anything that's an alternative to working with Gold," he agreed.

"We'll ask my parents when they get home," Emma nodded. "I don't want to bother them now. They haven't had a lot of time alone since the curse broke."

"You know they're not walking through town, right?"

"Yes, they are," Emma stated stubbornly, "I will not entertain the idea that they are not out in public in full view of everyone."

"Because?" he couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped.

"Because I don't want to think about my parents behind closed doors," Emma shuddered.

"They're adults," he reminded her.

"I know," Emma nodded, "But they're still my parents."

"You know...we're adults," he pointed out, "And we're alone in an empty apartment."

"Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't do anything because we had too much hanging over our heads?"

"I am a stupid, stupid man," he groaned.

Emma took the picture out of his hands and lay it aside, "You do make an excellent point. We are alone."

"What's going through that pretty head of yours?" he looked at her curiously.

Emma removed the flannel shirt she was wearing and walked towards her room. Just as she got to the doorway, she looked over her shoulder with a grin, "Coming? I need some help getting my boots off."

"This feels like entrapment," he followed her like a puppy.

"If you'd like I could use my handcuffs," she smiled as she flipped them towards him.

"Too easy to get out," he replied as he held up his hook to remind her of the advantage he had as he caught them.

"Only if you leave it on," Emma unbuttoned his shirt.

"You want me at your mercy, Love?" Killian smiled.

"Always."

Killian groaned as he wrapped her into his arms.

"By the way," Emma said as she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist, "I love you, too."

Killian had fantasized about this moment for five years. Reality was so much better as she bowed her head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Before we reach the point of no return," Killian paused for a moment, "Where is this going to put us tomorrow?"

"Hopefully as reunited lovers who share two children and have an evil witch after them," Emma said seriously.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned as he tangled his fingers into her hair and tugged lightly to bring her lips back to his.

-d-d-d-

Emma's eyes opened to the sunlight coming through the windows of the apartment. She could feel the light pressure of an arm around her waist. Knowing who the arm belonged to brought about a smile.

Killian groaned as he began to be pulled from his slumber.

"Good morning," Emma whispered.

"Morning, Love," he smiled though his eyes stayed closed.

"I had a very nice night last night. How about you?"

"Is nice all I get?" he chuckled as he pulled her in tighter against him. "I used my best moves on you."

"I had an exciting, exhausting, and exhilarating night last night."

"That's better," he smirked.

"How about you?" she prodded, "Did you enjoy the night?"

"You better bloody believe I did," Killian smiled. "Gods, I missed you."

Emma smiled as she turned on her back and looked up at him, "We should do this more often."

"I absolutely agree."

Emma smiled at him and then frowned as she sat up, "I don't hear anything."

"Give me a few minutes," he told her as he kissed along her collarbone, "I'll rustle up a few noises."

"No, it's completely silent. Henry, Brooklyn, and Austin were staying at Jefferson's for the night. It's after ten. My parents should be up. I don't hear anything, which means they aren't home, and that they likely didn't come home last night."

"Perhaps they didn't want to keep us up and checked themselves into the hotel for the night," he offered.

"Do not introduce those thoughts into my world," Emma groaned as she flopped back down on her bed.

"I promise to introduce many different thoughts," he assured her.

"I'm beginning to think you're all talk," Emma teased.

"I believed I disproved that theory last night," he chuckled, "Many times in fact."

"Then I guess it's my turn to be on top," Emma pushed him onto his back.

"I like a woman that isn't afraid to take control," he grinned.

"I vaguely remember," Emma giggled.

"Mom, we're home," Henry called out.

"Oh God!" Emma jumped off of her bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Killian did his best to get dressed before Brooklyn or Austin burst into the room.

"Hello?" Henry called out again.

"Be out in a minute," Emma called from the bathroom. "We just woke up."

"It's after ten," Henry challenged her, "Why did you sleep so late?"

"No kids coming in to wake me up," Emma told him as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Very funny," Henry rolled his eyes. "Morning Killian."

"Morning Lad," Killian nodded at the boy as he pulled on a T-shirt that had been gifted to him by Mary Margaret.

"Mommy, can we play with my dolls today?" Brooklyn batted her lashes.

"We absolutely can," Emma nodded. "Did Jefferson feed you breakfast?"

"Yes," the children responded in a chorus.

"We had tea and scones," Brooklyn chirped. "Where's Grammy?"

"Such a good question," Killian murmured.

"Where's Grandpy?" Brooklyn added.

"Another good question," Killian chuckled.

Emma glared at him to shut him up before she turned to her kids, "They went for a walk. I'm sure they'll be home soon. Brookie, why don't you go get your dolls?"

Brooklyn disappeared into her bedroom to pull out her dolls and the makeshift dollhouse she'd fashioned out of old shoeboxes. She hoped one day that her mother would have enough money to buy her a real dollhouse like Grace had at Jefferson's.

"Killian, can you teach us about the stars?" Henry asked as he and his little brother looked up at him hopefully.

"We'll have to wait for the sun to set first," Killian replied, "But I'd be happy to show you. We can go to the Jolly Roger to get my star charts, so I can show you how we use them to navigate."

"The weather's supposed to be warm for the next few days," Emma spoke up. "If you want to take them aboard the ship for a few hours, I'm fine with it."

"Let's go," Austin pulled on Killian's hand.

"Tonight, Austin," Emma reminded him. "You have to wait until the stars come out."

"Awww," Austin groaned at having to wait.

"But for now I'm sure Killian would be willing to tell you the legends attached to the stars," Emma smiled.

Austin eagerly parked himself down on the sofa in anticipation of Killian's tale. He loved listening to the stories of those in Storybrooke, especially since the curse had been broken because their lives had been so interesting in the Enchanted Forrest.

Henry sat down next to his brother while Killian took a seat on the coffee table and started to tell the tale of Orion.

-d-d-d-d-

"Doc said as long as he doesn't have a fever there's no reason to worry," Emma said as she hung the phone up and turned to her mother, who was making broth. Austin had come home early from school with an upset tummy, which progressed into the evening into much more. Killian had gone out to get some ginger ale that the lad had requested and had yet to return.

"Poor thing," Mary Margaret frowned.

"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Emma looked around them. "Can Brooklyn sleep upstairs with you? Henry can use my bed, and Killian can use the recliner."

"Mommy," Austin moaned from his bedroom just before they heard the purge into the bucket left next to his bed.

"That's my cue," Emma rushed back into the bedroom while Mary Margaret put the broth aside knowing that Austin wouldn't be eating it anytime soon.

The door opened and Killian entered, "I got the ginger ale and the bloke who runs the grocery recommended something called saltines."

"Good timing," Mary Margaret greet him.

"Got sick again?" Killian concluded.

"Yes," Mary Margaret nodded. "Brooklyn's sleeping upstairs with us, Henry's taking Emma's bed, and you and Emma are out here."

"The joys of parenthood," Killian sighed as he set the bag on the counter, "Emma with Austin?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret said as she unloaded the bag and put some ginger ale and ice in a glass. She handed it to Killian, "Here. There's broth if he thinks he can handle it later. I'm going up to help David entertain Brooklyn. Henry's already asleep in Emma's bed."

Killian entered Austin's room with the glass of ginger ale. Though his son was sick, it was a cute picture that Emma made snuggled up with Austin.

"How are you feeling, Lad?" Killian asked as he handed the glass to Austin.

"Yucky," Austin frowned.

"Doc thinks it's food poisoning because no one else is sick," Emma stated.

"Must have been the eggs this morning," Killian sat at the foot of the bed. "We have to make sure not to order those next time Granny lets Ruby cook."

Austin took a drink from the glass and then passed it back to Killian before he looked to Emma, "Mommy, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will," Emma promised with a stroke of his hair.

"Did you want some chicken broth?" Killian asked, "Grandma made it for you."

Austin shook his head from side to side as he snuggled closer to Emma.

"Maybe later," Emma said. "Why don't you try and sleep, Austin?"

"Okay," Austin pouted pathetically as he snuggled into his mother's embrace.

Emma waited until he was in a deep slumber before she removed herself from his arms to clean out the bucket next to the bed.

Killian followed her into the bathroom.

"Guess we should have savored the moment when we had a chance," Killian caressed Emma's back gently as she went about her task. They hadn't had a quiet moment to themselves since the previous morning.

"Yeah," Emma rolled her eyes with a good natured frown. "Ugh, the last time I was this tired was when they were four months old and had colic."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"Believe me, so was I. It would've been so nice to have someone to kick out of bed and tell, 'you deal with them'," Emma laughed.

"I can stay with Austin tonight," Killian offered.

"A sweet offer, but he wants his mommy," Emma replied, "He always wants his mommy when he's sick."

"Can't say I blame him," Killian smiled as he gave her a kiss.

"Only you would get romantic in a bathroom while I'm cleaning out a puke bucket," Emma shook her head. "Pirate."

"Only you could inspire the romantic in me while cleaning out a puke bucket," he smirked.

"I love you, too," Emma said softly. "Go get some sleep. There's no point in both us staying up all night."

"If you need anything, wake me," he told her, "Even if it's just to get whatever saltines are."

"They're crackers," Emma giggled as she made her way back to Austin's bedside with the bucket and snuggled in with him.

Killian watched the pair for a few moments before he went into the living room to make himself comfortable on the sofa. It certainly wasn't how he'd planned to spend the night, but he didn't complain.

"Hey," he heard a whisper a few moments later. He looked up to see Emma at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for entertaining Brooklyn before and playing tea party with her. Goodnight," Emma said before she disappeared again.

"Goodnight, Love," Killian called out, knowing that she would hear him through the curtain separating the children's room from the living area.

-d-d-d-

"You two should go out tonight," David commented to his daughter and Killian as they sat at the counter eating dinner.

"I don't know," Emma hesitated, "Austin still isn't feeling the best."

"He's over the worst of it and is being entertained by his big brother right now. Mary Margaret and Brooklyn are upstairs playing with Brooklyn's tea set. It's a perfect time to relax for a couple of hours."

Emma still hesitated.

"You two deserve a little adult time," David stated, "Mary Margaret and I can take care of the children."

"Feel like buying me a beer, Sailor?" Emma looked at Killian.

"Your call," Killian replied.

"We won't be late," Emma promised David.

"I won't wait up," David teased.

Emma glared at her father as she put her dishes in the kitchen sink. "I'm going to get changed."

"I'll be waiting," Killian smiled.

"Don't bring her back drunk like last time," David warned the pirate.

"She wasn't drunk," Killian defended himself. "Trust me, I know what Emma looks like when she's drunk-"

"Okay, I think we can stop right there," David cut the other man off.

"I promise she'll be able to walk a straight line when we return," Killian vowed.

"Good enough," David nodded. "Think I'll go help Henry entertain Austin."

Emma returned to the living room having changed her top.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "Let's go before we get snagged by a child."

Killian extended his hand and pulled her out of the loft before her threat became real.

d-d-d-d-d-d

"Beer, Love?" Killian offered her a drink as she stood at the jukebox reading the various song selections.

"Maybe after a dance," she replied as she spotted a song that struck her fancy and slipped in a few coins. "Feeling up to it?"

"Sure," he smiled as the music started. "This isn't the original performer, is it?"

"Good ear," Emma nodded as she took his hand. "Yeah, it's a cover of the original song."

"Refresh my memory," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they began to sway to the music, "Who sang the original?"

"The band was named 'The Fray'," Emma smiled. "You used to tease me whenever you'd catch me singing the song."

"It was one of your favorites," he replied, "And you were always singing it."

"It was the first song we danced to," she stated. "It had special meaning."

"I remember," Killian smiled.

"And you used to rag on me whenever the opening lines came out of my mouth," Emma laughed. "Step one, you say we need to talk."

"Words every man loves to hear," Killian smirked. "I remember."

"So us dating again," she sighed happily, "Does this count as a first date?"

"It could be our second first date," Killian agreed.

"I like that," she replied, "You're buying the beers this time."

"Done," Killian nodded. "I did some more fishing after breakfast yesterday. The Italian place down near the marina pays well."

"We'll have to eat there some night," she suggested.

"Looks like a nice place," Killian agreed.

After the song ended Killian went to the bar to grab their first round of beers as Emma chatted with one of the regular patrons.

Emma laughed at something Sleepy was saying as the man gave her and Killian a tired wave and headed for the door.

"Which one was that?"

"Sleepy," Emma accepted her drink. "Cheers."

"Cheers," he brought his glass to hers before they both took large gulps.

"So, about the last few days," Emma started.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to interruptions of the child variety," Killian said before she could voice her concerns.

"I want this thing between us to stay quiet for awhile," Emma stated, "They don't know you're their father yet, and I don't want them to get their hopes up."

"Still working on the trust thing, then?"

"I trust that you want and intend to stay," Emma told him. "I just don't trust that you'll be able to."

"I will do whatever I have to do to stay with you and the children," he vowed, "I would have the first time if I'd had any say."

"Okay," Emma nodded. "We'll take it slow with them, okay? Work up to it. The upside is that they like you."

"I like them too," he replied, "They're amazing kids, but that's not hard to believe considering how amazing their mother is."

"You're such a sap," she challenged him.

"Just with you," he smiled, remembering the phrase from before. "I would've helped you find him, you know."

"Henry?" she asked.

"Yes," Killian nodded. "The minute I knew who you were and what your destiny was, I would've helped you find Henry. I would've done what I needed to in order to get him away from Regina."

"When did you know who I was and what was my destiny?" she asked, "Was it ever when we were together in Boston?"

"No," Killian shook his head. "I didn't know anything about your parents or what the curse intended for you until you came across me in the forest."

"We know that Cora sent you to find me, but I still wonder how her plan worked out as it did. There are millions of people living in and around Boston. How did she know we would find each other and fall in love?"

"I don't know," Killian shook his head. "But no matter how we came to be, I'm glad for it."

Emma smiled, "I can't be sorry either."

"I don't like waiting like this," he replied, "Cora has her own agenda and her own timetable, but we're forced to just sit here, wait for her to show up and then react to whatever she has planned."

"We never were good with patience, were we?" Emma shook her head. "How did we wait so long to go to bed together?"

"No idea," he smirked, "If I'd had my way, I would have taken you the moment we met, but you were rather irritated with me in that moment."

"I'll admit that I'm a little glad we waited," Emma smiled. "I'm glad we weren't a quick screw."

"We always would have been more than a quick...what did you call it...screw?"

"I must have bugged the crap out of you," Emma laughed. "I didn't even let you kiss me until that day at Battleship Cove."

"You have no idea," he groaned at the memory.

"If it makes you feel any better, I kept kicking myself every time I didn't kiss you or let you kiss me."

"Makes me feel a tiny bit better," he nodded, "But I will admit that first kiss was pretty amazing."

"For some reason kissing in the rain is always romantic," Emma nodded. "I think it must be a movie thing."

"So looking forward," Killian decided to change the subject. As much as he liked remembering certain bits about their past together, there were other parts that tore him apart. "What happens now? At one time, we'd talked about marriage. Is that something you'd even want anymore?"

Emma choked on her beer as the word 'marriage' left his lips. That was the last thing she expected him to want to talk about.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Killian looked down at his own drink.

"No, don't," Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard."

"So that means what?" he pressed.

"We just got back to how we used to be," Emma told him. "I'm not saying no, but I'm not ready to say yes either."

"So this discussion needs to be tabled until another day," he concluded.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Don't be mad?"

"I'm not," he assured her, "I guess it's wishful thinking on my part that we'd be able to pick up right where we left off."

Emma put her hand over his hook, "My mom asked me about us. I told her that when we were together before, we knew the other was free to leave at any time. I always expected it. That's not on you. That's just me. Just when I realized I wanted you to stay forever, Cora took you away. Give me a little time, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, "I suppose that a lot has changed since we were together."

"Absolutely," she replied, "We're parents now. We have to put the needs of our children ahead of our own."

"Enough of the heaviness for the night," Killian stated, "How about a game of darts?"

"If you want another kiss, just say so," Emma smiled at him.

"I was thinking we could raise the stakes," he grinned.

"I'm listening," Emma eyed him.

"You win, we end the night with a kiss. I win, we end the night..." Killian stepped in close to whisper his proposition in her ear, "What do you say, Love?"

"You are very sure of yourself," Emma flushed a light pink.

"I just enjoy making you blush," he kissed her cheek sweetly, "Ladies first."

Emma nodded and took her darts before she aimed and threw.

"Look at that," Emma smiled. "Dead center."

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me," he grinned as he stepped to the line and took his aim.

"Granny's looking at your butt," Emma said innocently.

"What?" his concentration broke just as he threw. The dart managed to hit the target but just barely. "Playing dirty tonight, are we?"

Emma giggled, "Got you."

"Two can play this game," Killian's hand slid around her waist as she stepped to the line.

"But I'm winning," she grinned victoriously.

"For now," Killian smirked as he tilted his head. "Petal pink. I always did like it when you wore pink."

"What?" she asked as it was her turn to break concentration as she barely hit the target, "What was that all about?"

"Just a little fun," Killian smirked.

"If you blow it this time, Pirate, there is no way you'll be able to catch up," she reminded him.

"When the incentive is this great," he winked at her before he took aim. His dart came to rest right beside her first shot, "Looks like we're tied, Love."

"Looks like," Emma smiled before she took her next shot.

"It all comes down to this last shot," he decided to pile on the pressure.

"Yep," Emma's shot sailed into the board and knocked Killian's dart down.

"So that's how we're going to play it," he smirked.

"Yes," Emma nodded before she looked behind him. "Gosh, Ruby's shirt is almost see-through."

"Won't work this time, Love," he grinned, "There's only one translucent shirt that I'd be interested in."

"Good answer," Emma nodded. "Would you be interested in knowing what I'm not wearing under my jeans?"

"You are an evil woman," he groaned.

"Yes, I am," Emma smiled. "I'm also joking."

"That's actually very disappointing," he frowned.

"So, last shot. Don't blow it."

Killian looked at the board and took aim. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Emma watching him with a smile. A smile she usually reserved for when she was about to let him take her clothes off.

"Those are some naughty thoughts going through your mind right now, Swan," he grinned as he let the dart fly, knocking her first shot off the board.

"Looks like a tie," Emma smiled.

"Best two out of three," he challenged her.

"I've got a better idea. We both won, so we both get our prize."

"I like your idea much better," he grasped her hand and brought her against him.

"We're keeping things secret," she reminded him.

"Right," Killian released her. "So, where to?"

"Ever had sex in a jail cell?" Emma grinned.

"Surprisingly, no," he replied.

Emma held her keys up and jingled them.

"Lead the way."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Loving most of the replies I've gotten. Some of them make me wonder if the person reading the story likes the story. Anyway, have a great day.

"Okay, I get it," Emma put her hands up in surrender as Mary Margaret scolded her as she tried to get near the stove. "I would just like to point out I did keep Brooklyn and Austin fed for the first four years of their lives without outside help."

"And children can only survive on macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets for so long," Mary Margaret replied as she yanked the kitchen utensil out of Emma's hands and pushed her towards the living area where the children we watching the Macy's Day Parade.

"I know how to make meatloaf too," Emma reminded her mother. "How's the parade, guys?"

"Better than last year," Henry stated.

Emma looked at David and smiled. The man was flipping through the sports section of the Mirror.

"Picking out your game, David?"

"Austin wants to learn football," David nodded, "Figured I should know the teams playing first."

"We live in New England," Emma reminded him, "Patriots."

"They don't play on Thanksgiving," David replied, "It's always Detroit and Dallas playing some random opponent."

"Watch the Cowboys then," Emma smiled. "I'm gonna get some air."

Emma walked into the children's room and opened a window so she could crawl out. Before she disappeared, she made sure that Killian had noticed her exit from the room.

Killian watched her movements and waited a few moments before following.

"Took you long enough," Emma smiled as he joined her.

"Forgive me, Love," he smiled as his lips found hers, "I was trying to be discrete."

"Enjoying your second Thanksgiving with me?"

"Almost as much as the first," he nodded as he hugged her close.

"That awful restaurant," Emma shook her head.

"What was that they were trying to feed us again?" Killian chuckled as he recalled the same memory, "It couldn't have been any bird I'd ever heard of. It certainly wasn't turkey."

"I think it was criminally overcooked duck," Emma furrowed her brow in thought. "Dessert was better. It was the first time I'd ever eaten pumpkin pie in bed."

"We needed something to keep up our strength," he reminded her as his grip around her waist tightened, bringing her in closer to his body.

"One of the better holidays I've celebrated," Emma smiled. "I got you to watch the parade that day."

"Still haven't quite figured out the point of it all," he frowned.

"It's entertainment," she rolled her eyes, "Not everything has to have a point."

"Kind of like those little nothing kisses you'd give me for no reason," Killian smiled.

"They have reasons," she replied as her hands found the nape of his neck and pulled slightly to bring him closer.

"Oh I see," Killian smiled into the kiss.

"You are quite the kisser," she whispered against his lips.

"I've had a few centuries of practice."

"Don't spoil the moment," she hushed him with her lips.

"Sorry, Love," Killian murmured.

"Hey Mom, Gran- Whoa," Henry stopped talking abruptly as he caught sight of his mother and Killian wrapped in each other's arms.

"Henry," Emma gasped in surprise as she quickly pushed Killian away.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked curiously.

"Would you believe CPR?" Emma asked.

"Maybe if he wasn't breathing," Henry stated.

"Okay, you probably figured something was going on when you came home from Grace's the other day," Emma started. "We just don't want this thing to go public until we are sure it will last."

"So has this been going on for awhile?"

"A few weeks," Emma nodded.

"I have to tell Austin and Brooklyn," Henry moved back towards the window.

"No," Emma grabbed her son's collar carefully and pulled him back. "Not yet."

"What?" Henry asked, "Why not?"

"I don't want to confuse them or get their hopes up. It's also why we're not yet telling them that Killian's their dad."

"But," Henry began to protest.

"Sorry, Kid," Emma told him, "We're waiting."

"Okay," Henry said glumly. "Grandma wants to know why you're saving the pumpkin she didn't use for the pie."

"Pumpkin Butterscotch Cookies," Emma smiled. "I'm actually able to make them with some success."

"Not sure if I believe that," Killian snorted in disbelief.

"Austin loves them," Emma nodded.

"We'll believe it when we see it," Killian added

"Is dinner almost ready?" Emma asked her son.

"I'll go check," Henry left the balcony.

"That wasn't on today's list of things to do today," Emma snickered as she wrapped her arms around Killian again as they were left alone.

"Yeah, I know," Killian nodded.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asked, "I enjoy kissing you."

"Glad to hear it," Emma smiled. "But I mean about not telling everyone yet."

"We're protecting Brookie and Austin."

"Thank you," Emma smiled.

"Dinner's ready," Henry stuck his head out for a minute, surprised to again find his mother with her arms wrapped around the pirate.

"Be right there," Emma nodded as she looked into Killian's eyes. "Ready to eat?"

"Worked up quite an appetite."

"Yes, but you need to start being quieter."

"Whatever for, Love?" he asked.

"Because one day, you're going to moan too loudly and my father will get wise."

"Yes, that would be very bad," Killian replied, "How fast can he unlock his gun?"

"You don't want to find out," she told him. "C'mon, let's go eat turkey."

"Gobble, gobble," he raised an eyebrow towards her.

=f=f=f=

Emma poked her head into the living room. It was completely dark. She walked over to the couch and put her hand on Killian's shoulder, "You awake?"

"Can't sleep," he replied.

"Meet me in my room," Emma smiled.

"Is this the part where I need to keep my voice down?" he asked as he rose from the couch.

"Yes and also we are continuing a tradition." Emma smiled.

"Pie in bed?"

"Pecan this time," Emma smiled

"I'm not picky," he chuckled.

"Go," she encouraged him, "I'm just going to check the children."

"Alright," Killian disappeared into Emma's room.

Emma checked in on her children quickly. All three were sound asleep. She heard low whispers from her parents' room, nothing that was thankfully too scarring as she dished out the pie for the two of them.

She grabbed some forks and after a moment of thought the half empty empty bottle of wine and two glasses before she went back into her room. Killian was sitting on the bed waiting eagerly.

"I don't recall wine being a part of our tradition," Killian made note of the additional items she carried into the room.

"This is a really good bottle," Emma smiled

"Aye," Killian agreed as he pulled out the cork and poured them each a glass, "Do we dare make a toast?"

"All heaven's wishes at your command," Emma started. "God and his angels they're close at hand. Family and friends, their love doesn't part. Great Irish blessings to you, we impart."

"Did you think that up on your own, Love?" Killian asked.

"Borrowed from a soap opera that I watched while pregnant with the twins," she shook her head, "It seemed appropriate here."

"Works for me," Killian nodded as he clinked his glass to hers softly.

"So Henry seems a little excited by the prospect of us rekindling things," Emma noted after she took a sip.

"I think the twins would be too," Killian agreed.

Emma nodded, "Brookie especially. She really likes you."

"She has good taste," Killian smiled at her.

Emma took a bite of pie to hide her smile.

"Is that a blush I see, Swan?" he couldn't resist teasing her as the pink began to tint her cheeks.

"Just remembering how much of the pumpkin you ended up wearing last time we did this," Emma smiled.

"If I recall you said it was the best pumpkin pie you had ever eaten," he grinned devilishly.

Emma felt a sudden rush of emotion, and she looked down to hide the tears that pricked at her eyes.

"Was it something I said, Love?" Killian recognized the sudden shift in her emotions.

"I just," Emma shook her head. "That was the first holiday I really liked because I felt like I wasn't all alone for the first time."

"It was a special time for us," he agreed, "This year is too. It's our first real holiday together as a family."

"February twelfth," Emma said simply.

"What does that mean, Emma?" he asked.

"That's their birthday. They will be five this year," Emma smiled. "Finding out there were two of them was the shock of my life. My dad's a twin."

"There are two Charmings out there?" he gulped with dread.

"No," Emma shook her head. "His brother is dead. How good are you at keeping a secret?"

"I'd like to think I'm pretty good," he nodded hesitantly.

"My dad and his brother were born to a farmer and his wife. Rumple, of all people, brokered a deal with my grandfather for one of the babies," Emma shifted so her legs were across Killian's lap. "David was raised by his biological parents, and James was raised by King George."

"And why is that a secret?" he asked.

"Because when James died, David took his place," Emma told him.

"Does that mean that your father's kingdom isn't really his?" Killian asked.

"To put it mildly," Emma nodded. "King George made a deal with King Midas to join the kingdoms. David as James was to marry his daughter Abigail."

Killian dug his fork into the pie and brought it to Emma's lips. "So if he was supposed to marry another, how did he end up with Snow?"

"She robbed him," Emma said before she took a bite of the pecan pie.

"Yes, that's a way to a man's heart," he chuckled.

"The ring she wears," Emma started. "That's part of what she stole. It was the ring David's mother had given him to give to his future wife. He tracked her down and got it back. During the time they were together, he fell in love with her."

"And they lived happily ever after," he smiled as he fed her another bite.

"No," Emma shook her head as she returned the favor. "First King George threatened my mother with my father's death if she didn't tell him that she didn't love him."

"Which I'm guessing was a lie," he responded as he dropped a kiss to the nape of her neck, "After all, somehow you exist."

"She lied through her teeth to save his life. Then David helped Abigail find a cure for her true love, Frederick, who had been turned to gold by the touch of King Midas. After Frederick was restored, David searched for my mother, who had since taken a potion that wiped David from her mind."

"How'd she get her memory back?" he asked, "Or did they just fall in love a second time?"

"Both," Emma smiled. "He found her and got her to fall for him a second time. When he kissed her, she remembered him."

"No wonder your mother is a hopeless romantic," he replied.

"There's a lot more to the story, if you ever want to hear it," Emma said as she shifted so that she could lean back against his chest.

"I want to hear anything you have to tell me," he replied as he kissed the side of her head.

"This has been a good day," Emma smiled.

"Solid top five in my Thanksgiving memories," he grinned.

"It's your second Thanksgiving," she reminded him.

"Which means it makes the top five," his grin widened.

Emma elbowed him lightly, earning a grunt and making her smirk as she finished her wine.

"I love you, Emma," he sighed.

"Yeah?" she smiled. "Good, because I love you, too."

"After we survive Cora, I want us to sit down and figure out our future with the children."

"Okay," Emma nodded. "May I ask what you want the future to look like?"

"Hmmm," he hummed as he surveyed their surroundings, "For starters, I think we should look for someplace a little less crowded."

"That'd probably be a good idea," Emma nodded with a smile.

"What do you see?" he prodded her with a nudge to her ribs with his hook.

"You and me," Emma said softly, "Happy."

"And how happy are we?" he asked.

"Stupidly, insanely, we disgust people when we're in public, happy," Emma giggled.

Killian's hand sought out her chin, angling her face so that he could kiss her lips. Emma turned in his arms to have better access to his lips as her hands caressed his chest.

"How quiet can you be?" Emma murmured.

"As quiet as I need to be," he breathed.

"Promise?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good," she smiled as she pulled her top over her head.

Killian smiled back as he trailed his hand over Emma's shoulder and down her arm. He stiffened just a bit as she took his left wrist in her hand and pressed it her heart before bending her head and kissing the scarred skin.

"Emma," he whispered.

"You never told me what happened," she replied as she caressed a line on his chest.

"One of my many battle scars," he told her.

"I have them too," Emma admitted. "Unfortunately mine aren't as visible as yours."

"I have those too," he lifted her chin to look deeply into her eyes.

"I love you," she said again, "Scars and all."

"The feeling is mutual," he brought her lips back to his, "Now how about we go back to that need to be quiet? I want to test that theory."

Emma smiled into the kiss as Killian lay back on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma breathed in the scent of pine from the tree David had brought into the loft earlier with a broad smile. Mary Margaret was upstairs in her closet digging for the ornaments she'd tucked away after the last holiday while Austin was picking out Christmas music.

Emma could hear popcorn popping as Henry stood over the stove. It had been a tradition she'd started with the twins when they were just babies of decorating the tree with popcorn garland as money had been tight, and the tradition continued in Storybrooke.

Brooklyn was dancing around her brother in eager anticipation as she liked eating the popcorn as much as creating the garland.

"She has so much energy," Mary Margaret noted as she came down the stairs with a few boxes of ornaments.

"Tell me about it," Emma shook her head in amusement as she watched her son begin to thread hooks through several of his toy cars. "Austin, we are not hanging any of your toys on the tree."

"Aw," Austin made a face of disappointment as he pulled out the hooks and returned the few toys he'd pulled out of his toy chest.

"Come on. Help Grandma decide what goes on the top of the tree this year. Angel or star," Emma directed her son towards her mother.

"Star," Austin looked towards his grandmother with his piercing blue eyes as she held out each option.

Killian stood back to take in the scene of the family decorating for the holidays. He'd never seen anything quite like it.

"Where's David?" Emma asked her mother as she surveyed the room.

"He'll be here soon. He's picking up dinner so we don't have to cook and decorate tonight," Mary Margaret smiled.

Henry poured the popcorn he'd cooked into a bowl to start on the next batch. Brooklyn immediately reached for a handful and squealed as it scorched her fingers.

Killian flinched and almost rushed to her side, but Emma's casual laugh halted his action.

"Brookie, don't you ever learn?" Emma teased as she tickled her daughter's ribs.

"Ouchie," she raised her fingers to her mother to kiss away her pain.

Emma took her time to kiss each finger tip.

"Better?" Emma smiled at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn nodded with a happy smile.

"Now wait a few minutes for the popcorn to cool," Emma instructed her, "Then we can start making the garland."

"Okay," she said as she looked towards the pirate standing off to the side. "Will you help us, Killian?"

"Help with what, Love?" Killian asked the eager little brunette.

"Stringing the popcorn," Brooklyn explained. "We make garland and put it on the tree."

"How about I hold the needle and you thread the popcorn on the string," Killian lifted her into his lap.

"Okay," Brooklyn clapped her hands.

Emma passed him the needle and thread and the bowl of popcorn to Brooklyn. Half of the kernels made their way into the little girl's mouth. Killian laughed each time she tried to sneak one in, thinking that no one was going to notice.

Emma hung an ornament that Henry had made in school the year before with a smile. Then she took a glass bell and hung it.

"Did you have Christmas in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked her mother.

"We had something similar," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Christmas was always one of the most depressing holidays for me growing up because I was moving from one foster home to another," Emma confessed, "When I had the twins, it was my mission to give them the holiday I never had."

"If last year was any indication, you're doing an excellent job."

Brooklyn's giggle at Killian stealing a kernel of popcorn from her fingers with his lips cut through the moment.

"He's good with her," Mary Margaret noted softly, "Maybe you could give the twins a daddy for Christmas."

"I don't want to give them something that they may not be able to keep."

"You can't think like that, Emma," Mary Margaret stated.

"How should I think about it then?" Emma asked, "A psycho witch is on a collision course with us, and she's capable of truly horrible things."

"I know," Mary Margaret nodded. "Try to stay in the moment. It's Christmas. We should be happy."

"I'm trying," Emma nodded.

David came into the apartment with food catered by Granny. Everyone stopped their decorating and had their meal before returning to the task at hand.

With the popcorn now all popped, Henry, Austin and Brooklyn set about getting the garland ready. Mary Margaret was at the stove making everyone some homemade hot chocolate as the three adults decorated the tree.

As Emma fiddled with a glass fish bearing Brooklyn's name and the words 'Baby's 1st Christmas' Killian smiled over her shoulder and slid his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Emma relaxed into his embrace for a few moments before giggles interrupted the moment. Her eyes went wide in the realization that her children were witnessing the scene. As she tensed in his arms, Killian realized his mistake.

"Yay!" Brooklyn cheered the new development.

"You owe me five bucks, Snow," David smiled.

"For what?" Emma gasped.

"He's been telling me that you two would be together before Cora got here. I said you'd hold out," Mary Margaret dug out a five dollar bill and reluctantly handed it over to her husband.

"Nice, thanks for that," Emma sighed as she relaxed into Killian's embrace again. There was no point in denying they were involved now.

"Sorry, Love," Killian whispered in her ear.

"It's okay," Emma smiled. "Did you see Austin's ornament?"

Killian shook his head slightly from side to side.

Emma pointed to a small pirate ship with Austin's name and 'Baby's 1st Christmas' on it.

"Was a pirate from the womb, I see," Killian chuckled, "Considering you didn't know my true profession, that's quite the coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences," Emma smirked. "I believe in fate."

"I believe in you and me," he whispered.

"I like that," Emma nodded.

"Brooklyn, stop eating the popcorn," Henry called out in protest.

"Brooklyn Eva, what did we say about the popcorn?" Emma frowned.

"But it's yummy," she pouted.

"You just ate dinner," Emma replied, "How can that tiny tummy fit more food?"

"Mommy, it's popcorn," Brooklyn said as if that explained everything.

"Makes sense to me," Killian chuckled as he buried his head into Emma's neck to conceal his laughter.

"Tell you what," Emma said as she tried to keep a straight face. "If you leave the popcorn alone until we're all done with the tree, we'll make more."

Brooklyn continued to pout but kept her fingers out of the bowl as her brothers continued to make the garland.

"Help us decorate, Brookie," Emma waved her towards the tree.

"Okay," Brooklyn came over to the tree and squealed when Killian scooped her up.

Emma handed her ornament after ornament to stick on the tree. The girl beamed with pride every time she placed an ornament on the branch.

David and Mary Margaret stood off to the side watching their daughter, grandchildren, and their daughter's boyfriend act like a family without realizing it.

"This is going to be my favorite holiday ever," Mary Margaret told her husband as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Can we watch a movie?" Brooklyn asked her mother as they continued to adorn the tree with ornaments.

"Sure. What should we watch?" Emma asked.

A chorus of various choices was called out by everyone in the room. The choices had Killian's head spinning.

"Mommy, please can we watch The Grinch?" Brooklyn pleaded.

"I want to watch Charlie Brown," Austin chimed in.

"And Henry, I'm sure you do too," Emma nodded. "Mary Margaret? David?"

"I like White Christmas."

"I'm with the boys," David smiled.

"No," Brooklyn moaned as she realized she was going to be overruled.

"How about we watch Charlie Brown first and then the Grinch?" Emma suggested, "If everyone is still awake, White Christmas."

"What about you?" Mary Margaret asked. "What's your favorite movie?"

"It's on tomorrow night," Emma smiled.

"Which one is that?" David asked.

"Christina Comes Home for Christmas," Emma smiled. "It's on once a year and for some reason has never been released on DVD."

"Never heard of it," David shook his head.

"We watched it last year," Mary Margaret smiled. "It's was a pretty good movie."

"We'll make sure to watch it then," David replied as he unpacked the star, "Who gets to top the tree?"

"Me," Brooklyn's hand shot up.

"You did it last year," Austin protested.

"Austin's right, Brookie," Emma said. "It's his turn this year."

The poor child pouted some more. Nothing seemed to be going her way that evening.

"Come on, Brookie," Mary Margaret guided her granddaughter into the kitchen. "We need some popcorn if we're going to watch movies."

Brooklyn moped towards the kitchen to help her grandmother, but her pout was still very much in place.

"My poor Cindy Lou Who," Emma pouted a little too.

"Cindy Lou Who?" Killian asked.

"It's a character in the movie she likes," Emma explained.

"Brooklyn, will you help me plug in the tree," David called out to his granddaughter in hopes of improving her mood.

"Okay, Grandpy," Brooklyn nodded as she trotted over to where David was standing with the extension cord.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

"What time's dinner at Granny's tomorrow night?" Emma asked her mother on Christmas Eve as she set the table for dinner.

"Six, I think," Mary Margaret stated after a moment of thought, "Hopefully the children won't be asleep by then. I suspect that they'll be up early tomorrow."

Emma smiled in amusement, "Remember last year? Brooklyn jumped on my bed while Austin jumped on yours. I think it was about four in the morning."

"It's Santa's fault for coming so early," Mary Margaret smiled, "Hopefully he'll come a bit later this year. I'd like to sleep in a little if I could."

"Something smells good," Killian stepped in behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, if you mean the food, it's ham. If you mean me, it's the perfume you bought me last weekend," Emma smirked.

"Smells better than it did in the bottle," he nipped at her neck.

Emma giggled at the sensation, "Behave yourself, Captain. There are parents and children in the vicinity."

"My apologies, your Highness," Killian said to Mary Margaret as he straightened and let Emma go. "Can I help?"

"You can help by eating a hearty helping of this meal. I don't want any leftovers in my fridge, so you'd better be hungry."

"As you wish," he gave a slight bow.

"Before I forget, I told Henry he could invite Regina for breakfast tomorrow morning," Emma said quickly.

"You invited Regina?" Mary Margaret gasped, "What about that whole apple tart, sleeping curse, jail thing you talked about?"

"That's still very much an option, but at least if she's here we know where she is. If she spends the holidays alone, she's more vulnerable to Cora's manipulations if she happens to show up," Emma explained, "I'm not thrilled about this, but I think it's best for Henry."

"That's going to be a cheery morning," Mary Margaret frowned.

"She's still his mother, and she shouldn't be by herself tomorrow."

"We'll make her feel welcome," her father assured her.

"Thank you," Emma smiled. "Brookie, where are your brothers?"

"I don't know," she shrugged as she slid into her chair.

"Henry? Austin?" Emma called. "Dinner's ready."

There was no response.

"I bet they're on the roof," Killian replied, "I'll go grab them."

"Thanks," Emma smiled.

Killian went up to the roof and found the boys near the ledge fiddling with something.

"There you two are. Dinner's ready," he called as he approached.

The boys quickly scrambled to hide whatever they were playing with.

"What are you two doing?" Killian eyed them suspiciously as he recognized the mischievous look on their faces from his own youth.

"Nothing," Austin smiled.

"That's not a nothing look," Killian challenged them.

"We're just working on something for Christmas," Henry said.

"Maybe I can help. What is it?"

"Fi-" Austin started.

"Nothing," Henry cut off his brother.

"Step aside, boys," Killian motioned.

The boys reluctantly moved away with guilty looks on their faces.

Killian recognized the bundle behind them as something Emma had forbidden them to buy last week in the store. She'd explained it to him later. Fireworks were dangerous for those who didn't know what they were doing and an eleven and almost five year old definitely didn't know what they were doing.

"Your mother told you that you couldn't have that," Killian eyed the pair sternly.

"We wanted to surprise everyone," Austin explained glumly.

"How? By blowing up Storybrooke?" Killian snorted, "How did you even get this?"

"I had enough allowance from my other mom saved up to buy them."

"Well, I'm taking possession of it," Killian told them, "You boys are too young for fireworks."

"Aw man," Henry sulked.

"And if you two put up any more of a protest, I'll be telling your mom."

Henry and Austin scrambled down to the apartment to avoid further punishment.

Killian took the offending object and went to the side of the roof and looked down. The dumpster on the side of the building was open. He dropped the fireworks, and they landed neatly in the container.

He couldn't hide his amusement as he made his way back down to the apartment where everyone was waiting patiently for him.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes. The boys were just fooling around. I just wanted to make sure they didn't have anything up there they shouldn't."

"And did they?" Emma asked.

"Not anymore," Killian assured her.

"Good. Let's eat," Emma smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So," Emma sat down next to Killian on their bed when they'd retired together, publicly, for the first time since they'd gotten back together, "What were the boys really doing on the roof?"

"You don't want to know," Killian stated as he helped her with her shoes.

"Thank you," Emma said as she wiggled her toes now that they were free. "Just answer me this, am I going to get any calls?"

"Because of what they were doing on the roof, no," Killian assured her.

"Is Santa going to be putting coal in their stockings because of what they were doing?" she asked.

"Coal?"

"Right. I guess I didn't explain that to you during the last Christmas we spent together," Emma smiled when Killian put her feet in his lap and brushed his thumb over her instep. "It's a threat parents use with kids. If they're bad, we tell them Santa will put coal in their stocking."

"That seems a little cruel," Killian responded as he began to massage her foot.

"That feels really good," she moaned happily.

"Good," Killian smiled. "Tonight was fun."

Emma leaned against her headboard, "Better than last time?"

"It was different," he told her, "I didn't really understand this holiday last time. You were right when you said it was different with children. I'm almost as excited for tomorrow morning as Brookie, Austin and Henry."

Emma bit her lip and then reached over to the nightstand and took a box from the drawer before she moved to sit beside him. She handed him the box, "This is for you."

"What's this?" he asked as he shook it slightly.

"You might think I'm a little crazy but I bought that the Christmas after I had the twins," Emma confessed. "I was walking by this second hand shop with them in a stroller and it caught my eye. I don't even remember why, but I knew I had to buy it. Open it."

Killian put the tip of his hook in the space between the top and bottom of the box and opened it. A compass stared back at him.

"Emma, this is beautiful," Killian smiled softly.

"The owner said he got it in a box of things from some estate in England."

"Now I'll always be able to find my way back to you," he told her as he kissed her temple.

"So you like it?"

"Correction, I love it," he amended.

"Good," Emma smiled.

"I'll be right back," Killian went over to the chest of drawers that sat alongside Emma's back wall and opened one of the drawers she'd given him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he dug to the bottom of the drawer.

"One good turn deserves another," he smirked.

"Did you get me something?" she smiled, "You didn't have to do that. The perfume last week is enough."

"That wasn't a Christmas gift, just a special gesture," he smiled and handed her a box, "This is a Christmas gift."

"Should I open it now or tomorrow?" she asked as she heard the contents rattle as she shook it.

"Tonight," he smiled.

Emma pried open the box and gasped in reply, "Killian, it's beautiful."

"Your mom said charm bracelets are popular in this realm," Killian smiled.

"They are," she replied.

"One charm for each child," he ran his fingers along each charm.

"There are four charms here," she told him.

"One for us too," he smirked.

Emma smiled, "I love it. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Swan," he smiled as she caressed his chin.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled back before she put the bracelet and the compass on the nightstand. Then she looped her arms around his neck, "Now, how about a bonus Christmas gift for each of us?"

"I'm open for suggestions," he raised an eyebrow.

"We have to be quiet," Emma reminded him as she wiggled closer.

"I think we'll manage," he chuckled as he began biting at her neck lightly.

"Tomorrow night, you get to see a certain nightgown all over again," she promised.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," she nodded as she lay back and he followed her. "But for tonight, it's just you and me."

"I couldn't wish for anything better."

Emma smiled at him even though there was no levity about the moment, "Merry Christmas, Killian."

"Merry Christmas, Em," he said before he kissed her again.


End file.
